


告诉我该如何爱你

by Qwervbnm



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Magic, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-02-10 20:32:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 53,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwervbnm/pseuds/Qwervbnm
Summary: Steve一直都希望自己能够决定自己的命运，但当一支外国军队侵入之后，他被卖做了结婚的对象，他的希望破灭了。他希望成为Bucky Barnes的伴侣的日子能够要比其他时候好一些。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Teach Me How to Love You Right](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10391682) by [isabelbarret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabelbarret/pseuds/isabelbarret). 



第一章

  


Steve立刻就察觉到城堡要被占领了。这预兆已经很久了，而那些不相信的人只不过是一些被希望蒙蔽了的人，那些无知的人。

白天开始变短，而这个世界开始变得越来越冷，而巴恩斯的军队则越来越近。他们花了太长的时间，从北边的边界侵入进来，就算是以极慢的速度，两个星期也可到达城堡了，而不是像这样过了一整个月，他们现在才靠近城堡。

唯一有说服力的理由只有巴恩斯的军队想要保留土地，Steve知道mullingar所拥有的值钱的东西里的其中一件便是它的农田，而如果被入侵的军队毁坏，那么他们冗长的入侵就更得不偿失了一些。

其他大多数的贵族早已逃去了南方，愚蠢，这是个小国家，他们在一个礼拜内就会在他们南部的住所里被抓住。

他和他的母亲坐在图书馆里，低叹着自己的无能为力。一开始的时候，他的母亲还试着安慰他，但过了段时间后，她情愿沉浸在书里也不愿理他了。

“我会魔法，我可以做点什么，而不是坐在这个城堡里坐以待毙，”steve第一百次的用力叹着气。

“我们不能随便送你去战斗，”他的母亲总是有理，“你知道那是不可能的。”

“如果我是名alpha，你就会高兴的送我去战斗了，” Steve固执地说道，看着他正在作的画露出一个痛苦的表情。它看起来都不像他的母亲，他决定换一页。

他的母亲正准备开口斥责，而这时门被甩开了，站在门外的是他的父亲的一名参谋，Hodge大人。他是那些在巴恩斯军队跨过国境时没有逃跑的少数贵族之一。

他同时也恰好是Thomas Hodge，那个再过一年就该和steve结婚的人，的叔叔，但就国家目前的状况，看起来越来越不可能了。

“陛下，steve王子，我很抱歉，我刚收到些非常糟糕的消息，“Hodge大人边说边礼仪性的掬了一躬。

“请继续说下去，”Sarah说着将书放到了膝上。

“我刚得到消息，我的侄子Thomas没有挺过他在战场上所受的伤，去世了，”Steve坐直了身体，他听见他的母亲急促的吸了口气。他们先前就得知thomas在守护北边防线的时候受了伤，但因为再没消息传来，Steve以为他的伤势好转了。

Steve认为他应该感到难过，他有一点，但并没有达到他认为他应该达到的悲伤程度。特别是哀悼自己的未婚夫的时候。Steve从来没爱过Thomas，他猜他永远没法对他比对一个朋友感受更多了。

Thomas差不多比他大了10岁，而就像这座城堡里的大多数Alpha一样，他最重要的成就是从军队里得来的。Steve一直都知道Thomas要比在意其他东西更在意他自己的王子身份。

“我想你已经告诉了我的丈夫，”Sarah说道。她要比Steve所认识的任何人都更会说些场面话，就算她从来不喜欢Thomas，她也绝对不会让Hodge大人知道。

“是的，”hodge大人说道，“我已经呈报上了我自己儿子的名字，鉴于目前的状况，我认为考虑一名新对象是非常必要的。”

Sarah皱了皱眉，但没说什么，迅速让Hodge大人告退下去。Steve觉得自己的心坠了下去，他茫然的对这一切感到恶心。

“妈，”Steve说着握住了她，“我不会嫁给他，你不能让我嫁给他。”

Steve 一直都知道Thomas会服从一切他父亲的愿望，他唯一的安慰只是Thomas从没有对他表现出残酷的一面。而这一点让他一直以为他可以摆脱这一段婚约。而另一方面Hodges大人的儿子则从没对Steve展示过任何的敬意，他不只因为他是个omega还因为他会使用魔法而轻视于他。

他也同样会欢心鼓舞的接受任何他父亲的要求，只是会比Thomas少些真诚。

“不会有任何婚礼，“他的母亲笃定的说着，“特别是和Hodge大人的儿子，不管你父亲如何想，我们都不会将你嫁给任何人。”

“父亲会生气的，”Steve小声嘀咕着。他曾经不只一次的顶撞过他的父亲并见识过他的全然的怒火。

他的母亲笑了，”他不能总得到他想要的，”Sarah转回她的书上，继续阅读。

 

***

Steve正在小心翼翼的按照Erskine博士的指导尝试着在半空中将书按字母排序排列整齐的时候，他的父亲冲进了房间。一声巨响，所有的书都掉到了地上，他总是不擅长在有人惊吓到他时还将自己的能力控制自如。

”你的母亲刚告诉我，你们决定违背我的命令，不嫁给Hodge大人的儿子，“他的父亲边说边来到他的面前。每一次当距离他的父亲如此近的时候，总会让Steve感觉到自己是有多么的矮小。

 

Steve挑衅的注视着他，”我自己做得决定，而我说到做到。我近期不打算和任何人结婚。“

”Steven，我只是在试着保护你，“他淡漠的看着他的父亲，“你知道当外国军队侵入进来的时候，一名omega皇族会经历什么样的遭遇吗。如果Barnes国王足够识礼，如果你结婚，他就不会动你。”

他皱了皱眉，后退了一步，退出了他父亲笼罩在他身上的巨大身影，”这理由不够好。我已经做了决定。我拒绝让你将我卖给出价最高的买主。“

他没预料到他的父亲会朝前一步，粗暴的捉住他的手臂，”就算我得亲自把你抓去婚礼，你也要结婚。“

Steve正准备用自己所有的力气做反抗的时候，他的父亲收回了手，痛苦的大声哭恸起来。他用手紧紧的抓握着自己的前胸，愤愤的看着Steve。

”你烫伤了我，你个巫婆！“他的父亲大叫起来，“我就该让Barnes的军队抓了你！像你这样的小混蛋，我绝不会原谅。”

他的父亲离开了，而Steve感到了一丝放松，他肌肉中的紧张慢慢流泻干净。这不是他第一次面对他父亲全面的怒火，但那依旧让他颤抖不止。

Steve感觉到一只安慰的臂膀环绕过他的肩头。Erskine博士对他来说总是比他的父亲更像他的父亲。他自己的父亲甚至在他经历第一次热潮期的时候就无法忍受存在在他身边。

Erskine博士是那个教授他魔法的人，看到他所有的潜能而不在乎他是个omega的人。他的母亲则是教授他一切政治知识并让他明白不能将一切的外交手段交给Alpha的人。

”我在确定要结婚之前都不会结婚，“Steve自言自语着，比起说给别人更像是在说给自己听。Erskine博士很清楚Steve的婚姻处境。

”不论你的父亲说了什么，你都不会有时间举行一场婚礼。任何一个有眼睛的人都知道Barnes的军队或多或少明天就会到，“Erskine博士对他说道，“我有样东西想要给你。”

Steve点点头，看着Erskine博士翻找着他一直随身携带的皮袋子。他拿出一大本兽皮装订成的书，上面用金色装饰的书名已经微微褪了色。

他将这本书递给了Steve，而Steve却因为这么大一本书捧起来这么轻而感到惊讶。他小心的用手指摩擦过它的封面，接着打开它的第一页。

”河谷中所有已知魔法大百科，“Steve读着，”Erskine博士，我不能收。“

”我的父亲将它给了我，而现在，我必须将它交给你，“Erskine博士说着，拍了拍他的肩膀以示确信，”你是我所知的最强大的魔法师，Steven。如果有任何人可以配的上使用它，我想那个人一定会是你。“

Steve试图将书交还给Erskine博士，但他只是大笑了起来，“我们可以等等，我还没有完成我的课程。对于一名还在接受训练的魔法师来说，接受这么一份大礼不合时宜。”

“Steven，虽然我希望我们有更多的时间，但我们的训练已经完结了，”他说着，试图朝Steve露出一抹肯定的微笑，“我没法将一切你应该知道的教给你，但我希望这本书可以。”

他感到自己快哭了，他努力的将泪水吞了回去，”我们还有时间。“

他惊讶的发现自己被紧紧抱住了，像是个孩子般的被温柔的前后摇动着。Erskine博士什么都没说，他们都知道当Barnes的军队进来的时候，他们的训练就会结束。看起来是时候将他在魔法上的天赋好好的运用出来了。

虽然他的皮肤哼鸣着如果将他的魔法彻底释放出来，但他知道那会招致怎样的后果。他的生命就如他所知的将到达终点。

”Erskine博士，”Steve慢慢的说着，”在河谷之外的世界是什么样的？”

Steve从没有离开过河谷，这片中土国家聚集的河谷深处正是他的国家，Mullingar，所处的地方。所有的国家都差不多，以农业为主，而稍有些工业。魔法在河谷中很普遍，Steve甚至听说有些地方甚至将其当作商品买卖。

“有些看法会非常的不一样。我在来这之前从没去过一个像这里一样拥有这么多魔法的地方。有些地方鲜少拥有像你一样的魔法师，”他说着，“所有地方的人们都差不多。有好人，也有那些贪婪而腐朽的人。你的魔法会在河谷之外让你大展宏图。”

大多数时候Steve的魔法都让他束手束脚，他太强了，而那让大多数的Alpha都感到不舒服。Omega不该被训练成魔法师，而那些被认为是巫师的人，更多的是讽刺的意思，虽然那从来都没让Steve烦恼过。一个会欣赏拥有魔法的omega的地方日益的让人感到向往。

“如果我有一点想离开这，这是错的吗？”

Erskine博士大笑了起来，“孩子们最终都会想要离开家这事很正常，真正重要的是你该怎么而且为什么要离开。”

Steve随意的想了想远方的生活，他是否被允许自己做决定，他是否可以自己选择结婚对象。Steve叹了口气，他知道做白日梦不会有什么意思。

”我们继续回去将书排好吧，“Erskine博士说道，”我想你差不多做到了。“

Steve点了点头，慢慢的将书升至了半空中。

 

***

当守卫队长冲进他母亲的画室之中时，他坐在他母亲的身边，她的面前摆起了一张小小的写字台。他是名有着一大把胡子的年长者，他走起路来就像他有重要的事一般。Steve猜他确实有急事。

他在开口讲话之前迅速的鞠了一躬，”Barnes军队已经包围了城堡，陛下。国王让你和王子殿下移去城堡中心的蓝屋。“

”他们今晚准备进攻吗？”Steve问道。夜晚在几个小时前就降临了，但Barnes看起来并没有做出用黑夜做掩护进行任何更进一步的尝试。

“我们目前还不确定，我们相信他们可能会认为用黑夜作掩护进行攻击是件很有战略优势的事。“

他的母亲抓着Steve的手臂，用力的将他朝着蓝屋拉去就像她以为他会有所挣扎一般。就在注意到这一点之后，他试图从她的手掌下钻出来。

”你得让我去战斗，“Steve在挣扎无果后说着，”我是城堡里最好的魔法师，我可以帮上忙。求求你，妈妈！你得让我去。

她没有回应，当他们最终安全的到达蓝屋时，她最终放开了手，”我知道此刻，去战斗会很有吸引力，但这不会有好结果。“

”我只想帮忙，“Steve轻轻说道。”我只是想要尽一点力。”

他的母亲将他拉进一个紧拥之中，她紧紧的抱住他。他从来没看过他母亲如此害怕过，她总是那个让他保持冷静的基石。而现在她看起来就像对可能将要发生的事害怕不已。

“你不认为我们会赢？”Steve说着，他感到他母亲急促的呼吸，“你认为Barnes军队会占领城堡。”

“我们的军队从来都不强大，”他的母亲双手捧住他的脸，“我要你为我做件事，亲爱的。我要你记住所有我教过你的事。谁是我们的盟友，我们会和谁做交易，我们和谁结成婚约，我们和谁并肩作战。人们会看轻你，而我知道你会证明他们都是错的。“

多少年来，他们都在为此努力，他的母亲教授了一切他所需的东西。他的母亲在他的父亲认识到他不会是那个他一直渴求的alpha儿子后就接过了对他的教育，而她对比任何人都更加严格的要求他。她很清楚作为一名Omega，他会时时需要向他人证明自己。

她教授了他如何成为一名掌权者，怎样在别人都无所察觉的时候掌握大权。怎样结交盟友，怎样甄别某人是否可信。

那一晚他们在城堡内的听说它被占领了，那几乎没有动用任何的武力，他们从没有一个机会对Barnes军队负隅顽抗，也因此他们并没有再去进行尝试。他们并非张开怀抱欢迎他们，但他们也知道任何的抵抗只会招致更坏的结果。

 

他们在Steve的父亲疲惫还落败的走进屋子的时候，就知道一切都尘埃落定了。那时已经接近凌晨，太阳正开始从地平线上升起。

他的身旁站了两名男人，他们的盔甲胸前都佩戴着Barnes的家徽。他看起来僵硬，并有一点点战后的应激情绪。

“Joseph？“他的母亲低吟着站起了身，“发生了什么事？“

”他们占领了城堡，“他重重的坐下，”我为了让他们放过我们而拱手相让了。“

他的母亲小心的将她一切的担忧或是恐惧都掩盖了起来，”你想着什么样的安排？”

Steve发誓他看到他的父亲用眼角瞥了他一眼。当他听说Barnes军队越过他们的北部边界的时候，他就知道这对他来说不会是什么好事。就算有些人认为他还很幼稚，Steve也知道战争的政治意味是什么。

他现在已经成了众多他的父亲可以和Barnes国王做交易以换取一些和平的筹码中的一样。

他们只坐了几分钟，守卫就来了并带走了他的父亲。Steve看得出来他的母亲想和他一起去，但他离开的时候甚至都没回头看上一眼。Steve不确定，但他父亲看起来像是对于已发生的一切感到羞愧至极。

他们至多离开了一个小时，他的母亲等了一阵就开始在房间里踱来踱去，坐下来假装自己一切都好，接着又开始踱步。

“妈，”Steve安静的喊，“你觉得他会交给他们什么。”

他确定她听见了他问题里的真正意思，他的父亲是否会将他交出去。

“我不知道，”他看得出来她为了他而在假装勇敢，”任何他们想要的。我们不在能够公平谈判的位置上。”

”如果他想杀死我们，“Steve抱紧了他自己。他知道Barnes国王是名明君，如果去掉那一点对权力的饥渴。如果他们想要在Barnes的执掌之下统一国家，那么杀掉他刚刚征服的国王并非不是明智之举。”我不会让他这么做的，我可以运用我的魔法！我们可以逃跑！“

“小声些，”他的母亲瞥了一眼他认为那些守卫驻守在他们门外的位置，嘶声说着,“我不认为我们会被处刑，那只会给人民一个团结起来的理由。更可能的是他们会将我们缩在城堡里，让这里成为我们的监狱。”

Steve抬起双膝，将自己的脸贴上它们，用力的紧闭起自己的眼睛。他一直在试着让自己坚强些，但Steve就像其他人一样会害怕，而现在他怕极了。现在，现实打败了他，Steve想要战斗的意愿被阻挠了，他想要躲到床上，像个小孩子一样将被子拉过自己的头顶。

“哦Steve，”他的母亲用双臂抱紧了他，在他的前额上落下一个吻，“我不知道会怎么样，但一切都会船到桥头自然直。“

”你不知道，“Steve固执的说着，“他们会带走我，从你身边，从我的家里。”

他的母亲将他的头发从他的脸上剥开，当他还是孩子的时候，当他生病的时候她总会这么做。那曾是当他的胸口被灼烧的时候，唯一让他入睡的方法。

门打开了，两名穿着复杂的金属盔甲的士兵站在门口。他们冰冷的目光，高大的身材让Steve不得不承认他被吸引了。他们和大多数Steve身边的alpha都不一样，就算他见识过不少位于军中的alpha,这些佩戴了武器的alpha看起来就像他们很清楚该怎么使用它。

“跟我们走，”一名士兵说道，Steve和他的母亲站起了身。

“只有王子一人，“另一名士兵说道，”George国王想要和他说话。“

Steve相信他看起来吓坏了，他的母亲在他肩上安慰的握了握。他跟着守卫除了房间，而当门在他身后关上的时候，守卫抓住了他，将他的双臂紧紧的锁在他的身侧。

他尖叫了一声，踢着腿想要击中一切他能够踢中的东西。这些守卫看起来像是对他的挣扎无动于衷，只是当他的头撞在其中一名的锁骨上时有了些反应。他过了一分钟才反应过来发生了什么，当他的手腕上被拷上了沉重的黄金手镯的时候。那就象他的肚子被人踢了一脚，他因为突如其来的头晕而弯下了腰。

“不！你们不能这么干，”Steve在他们将他拖入走廊时大声叫了起来，“你们不能夺走它。”

这幅手镯是抑制魔法的，他们拥有咒语，沉重而古老，不再在河谷中被使用的魔法。将魔法和金属组合在一起使用是在富产矿脉和矿石的山脉中更普遍的使用方式。

守卫们拥有这副手镯意味着Barnes国王一定知晓了他的魔法，无论他的父亲有多么的想要保守这个秘密，他知道总有一天它会展露出来。手镯上的咒语也非常强大，那意味着他一定也知道Steve有多么的强大；他有过多少的训练。

Steve挣扎了一路，直到他们最终到达了他父亲私人的书房。那是城堡中最漂亮的房间之一，里面装饰着在他们家族开始统治之前就传承下来的旧家具和挂毯。这个房间此刻因缺了他的父亲的存在而看起来古里古怪。他明显不在里面。

George国王此刻正坐在他父亲的椅子里，看起来太过轻松。他穿着精致的挂着流苏的制服，上面的扣子多的看起来不必要。Steve从没见过这么细致的东西，还有那么多的金丝银丝以及精美的纹绣。

“坐下Steven，”他想要违抗这个命令，但士兵将他推坐在George国王对面的一把椅子里，而他早就知道反抗他们不会有任何效果。

他沉默良久。George国王看着他，而Steve也回望着他，试图在他上下打量计算的目光下保持平静。

“你知道你父亲第一件交出来的东西是什么吗；你，”他说着轻轻一笑，“就像我想要一个事实上还是个孩子的人来给我暖床一样。”

Steve试图表现平常，但他不能说他对他的父亲如此轻易的就交出他感到惊讶。自从他第一次情潮来到那时起，他的父亲看他就比起在看他的儿子更像是看着一件物品。他的继承人。

“一百年前，我的家族曾经使用魔法，非常强大的魔法。我们早已忘却，在岁月的长河中，魔法是那种你必须小心翼翼的时不时保存在自己的家族血脉中的东西。那是你必须呵护-“

”你想要我的魔法，”Steve知道自己大概应该控制自己不去打断某个将要决定他的命运的人的话。但他控制不住自己，Steve几乎一直都渴望着打上一架。

“我有个儿子，James，而有一天他会登上王位，”他说着就像Steve从始至终都没说话一般，“我提出你将会成为他的配偶，将魔法重新带回我的家族。特别是看起来你的魔法就像你父亲所说的那样强大。

Steve对他父亲居然是那个吐露他拥有魔法并且很强大的人这个事实感到震惊。他一直都极力的否认Steve拥有魔法。

“如果我说不呢？“Steve问道。

”如果你答应，你的父母会继续当他们的国王，当然是在我的顾问大臣的监管之下。你会成为一名使臣，代表Mullingar说话。如果你不同意，我就没有任何理由还留着你的父母。”

Steve觉得空气都被挤出了他的胸腔，但他试图不表露出来。他的指间虚摆着，他试图控制住自己的呼吸，理性的思考，慢慢的平缓呼吸。

“我需要思考，“Steve说着，虽然并没有什么好考虑的。他只是想要告诉他的妈妈，他只是想要再有一些和她在一起的时光。

“我们明天一早就会离开，”George国王朝着那名有一次抓住Steve，将他拖离他的座椅的士兵摆了摆手，“你在我替你做决定之前有三个小时进行考虑。”

Steve恭敬的点了点头，虽然他确信他们都知道Steve早已做好了决定。


	2. Chapter 2

第二章

当士兵将他推进房间的时候，他的母亲立即紧紧的抱住了他。她将他的手腕贴在自己的心口，那副依旧抑制着他的魔法的手镯依旧环绕的地方。她亲吻着他的双手就像它们受了伤一般，任何没有魔法的人都不会理解，但她能看见那他的双手上被锁上了手镯就像他的骨头被折断了一般。

哪里都看不到他的父亲让Steve感到一丝轻松。当George国王告诉他之后，他就再也不想见到他的父亲了。甚至连再见他一面的想法都无法忍受。

“他和你说什么了？”他的母亲轻声低喃，温柔的用她的手指卷过他的头发。

Steve深深吸了一口，几乎不平的气，“他说，如果我嫁给他的儿子，你们就能继续统治这个国家，在他的监管之下，但你和父亲可以保留王位。”

“你同意了吗？”

“我还没有，但我准备-”

“Steven-”他的母亲恳求着，但他只是摇了摇头作为回应。

”你得让我这么做，求你？“Steve说着，焦急的扭住她的衣衫，”让我为了你做这个，我得 - 我在这里呆不下去了。“

他的母亲皱起了眉，愤怒渐渐爬上了她的脸，”他威胁你了吗？他不能这样对你，任何他想要做出的威胁都该是向着你父亲的 - 而不是你！“

”不是George国王!我不是因为他说的而要离开。“Steve知道或许那并不完全是事实，是George国王的话语让他的心落到了谷底。是他的父亲造成了一切，“父亲将我像个妓女一样的献给了George国王。我没办法在知道了他是这么看我的情况下还留在这。”

有那么一秒，他的母亲看起来像是崩溃了，她紧紧的抱住了Steve，将他的脸埋进她的肩膀，“我很抱歉，我希望我能将他变回我嫁给他时的那个他。我希望我能让成为一个更好的父亲。”

“我不需要一个更好的父亲，”Steve说着，“我已经有了能得到的最好的母亲。”

他的母亲轻轻笑了一声，她的眼底满是泪水，但他们选择了忽略它，“你是这么的甜美，温柔，聪慧。我会想你的。”

“如果他们允许，我会每天都给你写信，”Steve顽固的说着，“就算他们不允许，我也会尽力偷偷将信寄出来。”

“我英勇的儿子，“她说着露出了一个大大的笑容，”我不知道你怎么会变得这么好。“

”他说他们明早就会离开，“Steve不敢相信他只有几个钟头的时间和她在一起。他知道一旦他离开，很大的可能是他再也见不到他的母亲了，

或是他的家。

Steve告诉士兵通知George国王，他已经做好了决定。而作为交换，他们将他，和他的母亲带回了他的居室，告诉他，他被允许携带上能一直小行李袋能装下的东西。

他的母亲帮助他装好行李，小心的将书和画具，以及一些衣服尽量多的装进行李袋中。Steve确认自己小心的将那些昂贵的他母亲作为他十六岁生日礼物的彩色铅笔用一块布包好，再将他们装在了Erskine博士的书旁。

他们该带上午餐和晚餐，而Steve的父亲依旧一面不露，而这让一切都变得轻松。Steve不确定他是否能在见到他父亲时，不去在他脸上揍上一拳。

Steve自从他还是个小孩子的时候就不再睡他母亲的床了，而此刻他却蜷缩在她的身边，将他的头枕在她的胸前，感受她平稳的呼吸。

”你知道，你曾经见过George国王的儿子，在你还是个小孩的时候，不超过四岁或五岁，“Steve惊讶的坐起身。他一点记忆都没有，”他们在城堡里住了几天。他是个很迷人的男孩，而且非常的英俊。他那时候大概十岁，所以他应该比你大上五岁。”

Steve陷入沉思的时候轻哼了一声。虽然他知道不少关于George国王，他们的工业，贸易，以及他们和其他国家的关系，但他对Barnes家族确实知之甚少。

“这不一定会是件坏事。我知道你从来没真的想要和Thomas结婚。或许现在会有所改变，”他的母亲从来都不认为他爱Thomas，或者说永远都不会。

指定的婚姻通常不会产生爱，但Steve只能希望或许他可以。就算没有爱，但也可以是相互的彼此尊重和信任，那也不错。

“或许那能行得通，我的意思是你确实说过他挺英俊，”Steve笑了笑说道。

”当我和你父亲刚结婚的时候，我确实爱过他，他是名名副其实的战争英雄，而且非常的英俊，“她说着，最后微微笑了笑。Steve从没听她谈起过她和他父亲年轻时候的事。”我实际上是求着我父亲把我嫁给他的。我们刚结婚时候的那些年是我拥有的最好的回忆之一。“

Steve坐起身，眉头微微皱起，“我不明白你为什么要告诉我这些。”

他只能猜测她是在挽回他父亲在他眼中的形象，提起一些他美好的回忆。Steve记不得有一次他的父亲不是没必要的冷酷或是轻视对他的时候。

”打开你的心，无论那看起来有多么的吓人。我知道会值得的，“他的母亲如此保证。

Steve躺了回去，听着他母亲缓慢的呼吸，渐渐沉入梦乡。

***

他被他的母亲轻柔的摇醒。他依旧被吓了一条，搓揉着他眼中的困倦，坐了起来。

”妈妈？怎么了？“Steve咕哝着，大脑依旧因睡眠一片混沌。

”是时候起床，穿衣了，你就要离开了，“她扶他站起身，脱去他的睡衣，套进舒适的衣裳里。当他的母亲为他围上最温暖的外套的时候，他的身体依旧麻木着，Rogers家族的徽章就缝制在其上。

她为他准备了一只随身携带的小包裹，一些金币，一些替换的衣服，以及一小条面包。他得阻止她继续围着他忙来忙去，让他再穿上一件外套，或是再套上一双袜子。

不过一会，一名士兵进来带他走。他的身体沉重，而那并不仅仅因为那副抑制着他的魔法的手镯。Steve觉得自己精疲力尽，身体虚弱，他在他们穿过大厅的时候，依靠在他母亲的身上。

庭院里挤满了士兵和马匹，Steve觉得自己开始感到不能承受。他瞥见George过往朝他走过来，穿着和前一天一样的衣衫，但他有些惊讶的发现自己的父亲就站在他的身旁。

”早上好Steven,”George国王作为一个如此早起的人太过兴高采烈了。“我希望你穿着些舒适的衣服，我们大部分时候都会骑行。我希望我们在两个星期内就能回到家。“

他的父亲甚至没给他一点回应的机会便说道，”不知道你是否介意我和我的儿子说几句话。“

George国王点点头，”请便，我们马上就要启程，所以请长话短说。”

他的父亲抓住他的肩膀，而将他拖到了庭院里一处稍微宽敞些的地方。Steve将自己的手臂拉开，怒视着他的父亲，双手抱胸。

“我不想和你说话！在你做了这一切之后，“Steve嘶声，”别以为我是为你做这一切。我是为妈妈。“

他的父亲嘲笑，但Steve看得出来他很紧张，而且试图掩饰，”我不在乎你那些可怜兮兮的话，Steven，我只想确认你明白自己现在的职责。“

Steve简直无法相信。就像他先前所做的一切都无所谓一样！“你不记得你把我像个妓女一样的献出去了吗？你自己的孩子？”

“就像你现在做的有比这好很多一样，”他的父亲说着，“你会去暖某个王子的床，而我确信谁还会要你呢。别为了你自己造成的一切来怪罪我。”

他不确定他除了是一名omega之外还做了什么才遭到他父亲这么憎恶他。他一直都在试着做一名好儿子，而作为回应，他只得到了他父亲的否定。Steve确实不明白他怎么会变得如此吹毛求疵。

“妈妈值得比你好的多的人，”Steve一边说着一边离开他身边，“我确实希望再也不要见到你了。”

Steve没有留给让他父亲说话的时间，头也不回的离开了，他确定他的父亲现在满脸怒火。取而代之的，他看着他的母亲，后者紧紧抱住了他。

“向我保证，你会好好的，试着不要卷进太多的打斗里，”他的母亲说道。

“我不能向你保证我做不到的事，”Steve让自己保持语气轻松，但他已经能感到泪水在他的眼底汇聚。

他的母亲吐出一口紧绷的呼吸，接着用着令人震惊的坚定眼神盯住他，“我们会再见面的，好吗。我不知道什么时候，但我们会的。”

“我爱你，妈妈，”Steve的声音最终破碎了，他试图在他的泪水夺眶而出的之前抹掉它。

她在他的前额正中落下一个小心翼翼的吻，“我也爱你。”

”是时候出发了，“George国王说着打断了他和他母亲的拥抱，”你去和Natasha夫人共骑一匹马。“

他指了指一名穿着和George国王差不多精致的军服，骑在一匹白马上的女士。唯一的可以注意到的不同只有纹饰的徽章并非是Barnes家族的，而是他认不出的纹饰。

Steve在一名士兵从后将他抱上马背的时候吓得惊叫了一声。他慌张的抱住了Natasha，而不至于像个孩子一样从马背上摔下来。

当他注意到她拥有一名omega的汗味的时候，他惊讶了一阵。她看起来极具威胁，他从不知道有omega在军队里服役的。她看起来也没比他高多少，虽然就他们现在正坐着的姿势很难确认这一点。

Steve感到紧张在他心底升起，极力的朝着他的母亲伸出手。他朝下伸手，她用手握住，”妈妈-”

“没事的，一切都会没事的，”她说着紧紧的握了握他的手，确信的朝他笑了笑。

Steve不想放开手，但庭院已经开始渐渐空了，士兵们骑上马，开始鱼贯而出。Steve抹去眼泪，他不想让任何人看见他哭了。

“Steve，你得放手了，”他的母亲轻语，Steve发现自己什么都做不了，他只能松开手。马匹在Natasha的命令下缓慢的朝前移动。在那一刻，Steve只想要呆在那个不需要离开家的世界里。

***

他一整天都没说话，安静的骑在Natasha身旁的马背上。她也没试着和他说话。这让他感到放松，他真的不知道该和她说什么。

他们最终在将近黄昏的时候停下。那些在他们之前到达的士兵已经支起了帐篷，而Natasha带着他去了一个接近边缘的帐篷。Steve只能猜是施了魔法，因为那些帐篷里面要比外面看起来大多了。

地上有两副席子，而Natasha将她的东西放在了其中一副上，Steve得到了另一副。他在上面坐下来，肌肉因一整天漫长的骑行而酸痛疲惫着。他迅速的在席子上蜷起身体，背对着Natasha。

他感到自己的后背被砸了一下，转过身发现是一只苹果和一片面包。Steve皱着眉，即使他肚子咕咕作响的让他难以忽略。

“如果你磨蹭够了，你就该吃点东西了，”她说着朝着那只鲜亮的苹果上咬了一口，“你太瘦了。“

“我不瘦，”Steve咕哝着，朝着嘴里塞了一些面包，“而且我没在磨蹭。”

他们无声的吃着，Steve小心的观察着她。她有一种Steve所不熟悉的漂亮和优雅。她不像他所认识的大多数omega，那些故意收紧脸颊保持娇小，让自己刻意瘦弱的omega。

“我不知道omega可以进军队服役的？”Steve摆玩着他在自己大腿上仔细叠好的外套。

她朝他笑笑，那笑容看起来就像狼一般，“正式来说我是代表的省份的使臣，但是在山脉中，他们教会了我们所有人怎么去战斗，没必要浪费优良的战士。”

“大山是什么样的？”Steve发觉自己开口询问。他从来没有出过河谷，也没见过任何比起伏连绵不断的丘陵更大的东西了。

她看起来有一丝似乎被他的问题吸引住了，“就像一块空地，你觉得它永远停不下来的地方。在山里很冷，荒芜，而且几乎贫瘠。虽然一切看起来都很柔软，当被雪覆盖的时候。”

”我从来没见过雪，或是山峦，或是大海，又或是沙漠，“因为一些不知名的原因，Steve半笑着转成彻底的癫狂大笑，”我觉得从来没见过任何东西。“

”如果你愿意，我可以带你去看其中一些，“Natasha说着投给他一个愉快的表情。

这个主意听起来不错，一份小小的可以让他畅想的开心的白日梦。那是不可能的，他很快就会结婚，而如他所愿的自由环游世界的机会将在还没开始前就结束了。

他躺在自己席子上，看着Natasha点亮几盏挂在帐篷顶端的灯。如果没有那副抑制魔法的手镯，他可以顷刻间就用他的魔法点亮蜡烛，但现在他看着她花了好几分钟才点亮它们。

她过来在她的席子上坐下，从她的包裹里拿出一本书打开。Steve拿出他的画本，给她做了个素描，画下她深红的轮廓和她脸颊的线条。

”我能看看吗？”她问道，Steve将画本交给她，她发出开心的声响。“画的不错。”

“谢谢，“Steve在她交还回他的画本的时候微微脸红，”你喜欢这幅画吗？“

她点了点头，Steve小心的将它从他的本子里撕下，他通常不会这么做，但这是个特殊的情况。她拿过画，将它塞进她的书里。

帐篷外，士兵们说着话，走来走去，在酒过几轮后变得更加热闹，这一切使得这个帐篷感觉起来就像一处安全的港湾。他拉过厚厚的羊毛毯子，盖过他的耳朵，希望睡意来临。Steve最终在Natasha的的翻书声中沉沉睡去。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

第三章

三天的骑行让Steve的整副身体都散了架。每一天下马的时候，他的双腿都瘫软的不听使唤，而每一次都是Natasha在他肩上坚实有力的支撑让他站起。而在另一边，她看起来像是丝毫没有受到他们那样骑行的影响。

他们走去他们早已支好的帐篷。但并不像他们每晚都会做得那样拿出些食物，Natasha朝着她的箱子走去，要比Steve的小，但并不像他的，或许里面也掺杂着些魔法。他拿出一叠像是男人的，尺码却比她或是Steve的要大得多的衣服。

就算她发现了他疑惑的表情，她也没什么表示。她将那些衣服和一条毯子一起放在了帐篷的中心，接着走去坐在她的席子上。他们静默的等了几分钟，Steve几乎要以为那一叠衣服里会跳出什么东西来的时候。

一只猎鹰飞进了帐篷，吓的Steve尖叫了一声。而另一边Natasha却对他们帐篷里多出了一只鸟这件事表现的毫不在意。

只是它现在不再是只鸟了，而是一名全裸的男人，对方拿起那叠衣服里的毯子包裹住自己。Steve抬手捂住眼睛，不知道他该为谁感到羞耻。

响起一阵衣服的摩擦声，而当Steve睁开双眼的时候，那个男人已经穿好了衣服，包括一件红色的带着精致刺绣的外套，上面的扣子多的没必要。他朝着Steve无辜的笑了笑，坐在了Natasha身旁的席子上。

”我是Sam，”他说着，Natasha朝着他们抛过来一些面包和一只苹果，Sam连嚼都不嚼的吃了下去。

“你是个变形者，”Steve惊艳的说道，”我之前从面见过变形者。“

“他们更多的在西方生活，”他回答。“我听说你是名魔法师。”

“我曾经是。。。“Steve举起他的手腕，将那副镯子露出来，微微摇晃了一下，“我猜我现在正在度个假。“

Sam皱起眉，对于见到一名魔法师被像这样的锁起他们的魔法能力并不感到高兴。”他们不该这么对你，他们知道像这样锁住一个魔法师的魔法会有多伤害这个魔法师吗？”

“我很确定他们可以做任何他们想做的事，”Steve弯起身体，将下巴搁在他嶙峋的膝盖上。天气变得冷了，并不只是因为冬天开始到来，还因为他们在朝着更北方深入。Steve发现自己每天早晨都会给自己多加上一层衣服，但那天过去的时候，他依旧会冷的发抖。

“我听说你要和王子结婚，”Sam用着一种近乎开玩笑的口吻说着，就像他们是老朋友在八卦着最新的恋情。

“是的，”Steve说道，“你认识他吗？”

他在几天前就问了Natasha同样的问题。她回过头朝他露出个无法辨读的表情后耸了耸肩，接着转了回去望着前方。Steve很快就意识到叨饶她并不会给他带来个满意的解答。

“我认识，但是并不很熟，”Sam回答。“而且一定没有Natasha一样的熟悉。”

Steve朝她露出恼火的表情，而她只是简单的抬高了笔尖。Sam一定看到了他们之间微小的交流，因为他喷笑了一声。

“你自己很快就会什么都见识到了，我什么都没法告诉你，”Natasha说着，她的表情空白而漠不关心。

Steve叹了口气，“我知道，但我依旧现在就想知道所有我能知道的。”

就像他不怎么在乎Thomas一般，他一向了解他。而且他已经习惯了Thomas的存在，特别是当他们的婚约被正式宣布之后。Steve不知道该怎么去和一个和他定下了婚约，而他却一无所知的人打交道。

“他比大多数Alpha要好，”Natasha说道。“大多数时候他都不是个彻头彻尾的混蛋。”

听到另一个omega这样说他要比起其他任何人这样说更让他感到压力巨大。他记得他父亲告诉过他Thomas是个怎么样好的男人。Steve那时候十四岁，而结婚这件事对他来说既遥远又空虚。就算在那之后，他父亲的想法也没给事实本身带来任何压力。

“一个好人，”Steve几乎恭顺的说道。“因为北方的那场战争而被认作为战争英雄。”

Steve的母亲几乎一直紧跟时事，就算事件发生在遥远的地方。他记得她谈起过Barnes王国里一些山地的人起义，试图建立起自己的国家。那事很短暂，而且没什么其他旁佐，但很显然那次很血腥。

“是的，他自己领导了他的队伍。他们叫咆哮突击队，”Sam说道。

Steve朝着这个名字哼笑了一声后，转向Natasha。他知道她来自北方，那些山脉之中，而且也是某种意义上代表那一地方的使臣。Steve皱了眉，“你曾经在起义军中效力吗？”

”某方面来说是，“她说，接着不再说话。从Steve能搜集到的消息来看，那意味着Natasha并没有站在Barnes这一边战斗。

他们和Sam叹了挺长一段时间，直到夜深，而他去了他自己的帐篷。他在当了几乎三天的鸟后就累坏了，而当他从他们的帐篷出来的时候，他都几乎快要睡过去了。

Steve躺下身，而Natasha则去帐篷里熄灭那些蜡烛，空间一下子暗了下来。Steve将脸贴进席子里，他拉起毯子，把自己从头包到脚。

“Natasha，“Steve在她在自己的席子上躺下时轻声唤道。”James王子。。。他，嗯-“

”迷人吗？“Natasha轻笑一声说道，Steve知道自己脸红了。”他很迷人，而且很英俊。“

Steve将脸更深的埋进毯子里，露出一抹遍布他的脸的小小欢快的笑容。他无意的摩擦着他的手镯，想着是否有一天他不会再戴着它们，希望他能自由自在的运用魔法。而有那么一小部分幻想着他或许是否会经历爱情。

***

Steve能感到有两个alpha正盯着他和Natasha。他们坐在外面草地上一块没人的地方吃着东西，而不是在他们自己的帐篷里。外面意外的很温暖，只是有一丝凉意，那并不是什么他的外套不能阻挡的东西。

Sam坐在他身边，他在当了一天的猎鹰形态之后舒展着他的肌肉和筋骨。他躺卧在地上，舒展开四肢，他的后背发出一声近乎不怎么舒服的咔咔声。

透过他眼角的余光，Steve看到那两名Alpha望着他，他们的眼神是Steve太过熟悉的那种。他紧依着Natasha，而后者跟随着他的眼光注意到了那两个alpha。Natasha叹了一口气，朝着他们翻了个白眼。

那两名alpha走近他们，而Natasha又发出了一声响亮的叹息，就像她对这整个情势感到厌倦。Sam坐起身，皱着眉看着他们，当他们站在他们面前时，全身僵硬。

”Natasha夫人，真高兴见到你，“其中一名alpha露出一个虚情假意的笑容。

”Brock,Jack，“她说着指了指这两名alpha。”你们是需要什么吗，还是你们就是过来我们身边闲晃的？”

那名Steve认为是Brock的人朝着Natasha露出一抹坏笑，“我只是希望见见James王子小小的战利品。想象，他甚至都不需要战斗，而他还是能从中得到点东西。“

Steve怒视着他，因为他早就对和像Brock这样的alpha如何打交道烂熟于心了。他们谈论着他就像他根本不在那一样，而只在骚扰他的时候才转向他，最终这些alpha会宣称他们的话语是愉快，甚至是甜蜜的。

”你们需要什么吗？“Steve猛然出声，而这个问题更像是礼节上的往来。

”放松，甜心，“Brock说道，他的朋友在他身后嗤笑。”我一直听说你们南方的omega擅长于躺平服从温顺，但我一直都喜欢那些喜欢点暴力的omega。“

Steve在听到这些话语时收紧了下巴，但他同时觉得自己哽住了呼吸。他从来没有遇到过一个对他如此直白评论的alpha，他们总是会用很多其他方式粉饰而不会如此明目张胆。Steve没法控制的想着是否所有北方的Alpha皆是如此。

”从这里滚开，Brock。”Natasha嘶声道。Brock只是笑了笑。如果Steve站在Brock的位置，他不会笑。Natasha在发怒的时候，而且匕首紧贴在她身旁的时候看起来危险极了。

他们继续笑着，但还是离开了。Brock回过头朝他们抛了个媚眼，而Steve不能确定那是给他的，还是给Natasha的。Natasha朝着Alpha哼了哼，对他们露出一个鄙夷的表情。

”Alpha是更坏的东西，“Sam说道。作为一名Beta，Sam相比起一名alpha来说不怎么会被omega吸引，也不会受到omega气味的影响。因此他们的蠢行在他眼里看上去愚蠢，而且比起其他事物来说更容易被当作笑料取笑。

”你不用告诉我，“Steve咕囔着，”他们是谁？“

”Brock Rumlow 和 Jack Rollins？“Sams边看着一队士兵从他们身边走过边说着，”Rollins至多是个跟班，但Brock觉得他叔叔是Alexander Pierce他就可以为所欲为。“

”Pierce是George国王的首席顾问？“Steve问道。

”是的，“Sam说道。”他也是还在世的最富有的人的其中一个。他拥有山里大多数的矿藏，而且还因此赚了不少钱。他大概是这个国家最具权势的人之一。“

”如果我能用魔法，我会用他自己的那把剑的剑柄揍他的后脑勺，“Steve说着，Natasha轻哼笑了一声。

Steve从来没有交过真正属于自己的朋友。虽然他的母亲就像是他最好的朋友，而他和Erskine博士一直都很亲近，但他更多的像是一名导师。Sam和Natasha看起来就像他们可以当他的朋友，或者更重要的，他的盟友。

***

当他们到达更遥远的北方的时候，地面上和树间开始出现小片小片的雪花。Steve在马上更近的贴着Natasha，她回头看了他一眼，他装着什么事都没有发生。

他们只有几个小时就会到达了，而很快Steve就会到达他的新家，和他快要成为他丈夫的男人一起。此刻依旧感觉起来不真实。他没法想象这段旅行最终会到达终点。

这整一段旅程中，他没见过一次Barnes国王。他一直骑行在大军的中心，而Steve和Natasha则跟在大军的后面，慢悠悠的走着。他们两人谁都不是士兵，他们想怎么晃就怎么晃。

当他第一眼看到那座城堡的时候，他无法抑制的赞叹它的绚丽。它坐落在城镇外的一座嘈杂无法到达的小山上。这座城堡要比任何他见过的东西都要巨大，而他已经可以想象自己会在里面迷路了。

”这座城堡真美，“Steve说道，而Natasha回以一声轻哼。”你也住在这吗？“

“是的。我在山里也有座房子，但我只在夏天才去那，”Natasha在Sam降落并变回人形的时候回答。Steve不确定他是怎么总能变回穿着衣服的。Steve唯一得出的结论只有他一定使用了某种咒语。

“我有一封信，”Sam说着朝Steve递过来一张纸条。“来自Winfred王后。”

Steve迅速的打开信读了起来。那张纸条简短，上面的字迹使用卷曲的花体字，用了一种他们早已熟知彼此的口吻写成的，而它的内容几乎让他松手让它落入泥里。

“什么？那纸条上写了什么？”Sam问道。

“她说婚礼就在明天，”Steve依旧震惊无比。”我明天就要结婚了。“

Steve之前以为婚礼之前他会有几个星期来认识James以及周遭的一切。他曾想着或许他不会像是嫁给一个陌生人，而是像嫁给一个朋友的结婚。

他几乎不敢相信，即使那全部说的通。如果他没有和James结婚，他们没理由让他住在城堡里，那只会引来麻烦。他曾经希望，虽然徒劳无功，但一切会有所不同。

Steve极度的想要回家，紧紧的抱住他的母亲，假装这一切都是一场疯狂的梦。去到某个他能够随心所欲使用魔法的时空，而他的身边全是他所熟知的人。

他没注意到自己哭了，直到迅速的抹掉自己的眼泪。他讨厌让人看到他在哭，那让他们相信他有多脆弱。Steve用手紧攥着那张纸条，试图平复自己。

”Steve?” Sam轻声询问。“你还好吗？”

他吸着鼻子，将那些挤满眼睛的眼泪抹掉。”是的，我很好。一切都很好。“

”会没事的，“Natasha轻喃。她将他的手紧紧攥在手里，笃定的捏了捏它。Steve点了点头，绝望的想要相信她的话语。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

第四章

Bucky正读到特别有意思的一章的时候，他的母亲冲了进来。这是皇室的私人图书馆，虽然Dugan就半躺在他对面一张巨大的扶手椅里，靴子高架在它们不应该在的地方，而Monty在半心半意的在旁边晃悠着找书看。

他的母亲一直都看起来急急忙忙，她走起路来的时候裙摆飞舞，而她的发型则总是有些微的杂乱。Bucky从来不确定为什么他母亲总是看起来就像有急事一样，这只是他成长过程中遭遇的怪事的其中一件，而他早已习惯。

”孩子们，”他的母亲说着朝着Dugan和Monty露出一抹大大的笑容，“你们能给我们一分钟单独的时间吗？”

“当然，”Dugan说着，看起来比起所需要的更加的有礼貌。他的母亲热爱这些咆哮队成员，就像他们是她的家人一般，并且允许他们言他们所想言，行他们所想为。

而现在只剩下他们二人，他的母亲坐到了他所坐的沙发椅上，小心翼翼的将双手在双膝上摆好。她总是在任何意义上表现出一名王后所应有的高雅。迷人而又善解人意，虽然作为王后并不真的需要这些，但她的确更擅长这两样。

“我今早收到一封来自你父亲的信，”这话已经让他的心里打起了鼓，这心底深处的感觉太过熟悉了。就像将他所能给与的爱和信任都交托给了他的母亲，他对他父亲的感情则更加复杂。

”他攻下了Mullingar？“他们都知道这是水到渠成的，只是时间迟早的问题。当他的父亲决心要做某件事的时候，事情便要被做成。而且很毋庸置疑的，他们拥有强大而训练良好的军队这个优点，拥有更多的工业和先进的武器，以及充满智慧的战术决策者。

”是的，他们向他献出了一切，你的父亲说他们已经在回来的路上了，“他的母亲低头注视着她的双手。”但有件事我必须告诉你。“

Bucky立即感到了一阵惊慌，”发生了什么事吗？父亲发生了什么-“

”不，不，不，不是那样，“他的母亲说着打断了他。”我不知道你是否记得，Joseph国王有个儿子，他比你小上几岁。我们在你还是个小孩的时候见过他一面。“

Bucky确实没有任何见过任何王子或者去过Mullingar的记忆，但他依旧像是他记得一样的点了点头，他的母亲看起来像是对此非常满意。

”你的父亲看起来像是决定让你和Steven王子结婚是个好主意。“

他因为这话震惊的说不出话来，他确实没法去思考它们代表着什么。他不能相信，凭空的，他的父亲决定让他结婚是个好主意。那一直就是个还在探讨中的话题，但他的父亲从没在过去对这个话题显露出任何的急切之意。总是他的母亲想要让他找个漂亮omega结婚。Bucky从没想过他会如此突如其来的被强逼着去做这件事。

”我不明白？他为什么要这么做？“Bucky说着一边陷入了沙发的靠垫里。

”你知道你总有一天是要结婚的。你的父亲认为和Steve结婚会打开一个和河谷国家的建立关系的开口。Joseph国王过去几年越来越不得民心，但很明显他们的臣民很喜欢他的儿子，“他的母亲絮絮叨叨。“他同时也是一名魔法师，至少你父亲是如此说的，你知道他对魔法是有多向往。”

Bucky的父亲越来越对将魔法带回他们的家族倾注心血。他让自己身边环绕着一些对魔法知晓一些的人，包括他的首席顾问Pierce。Bucky确实对这种着迷不怎么在意，或者说对于魔法本身。

”他不能期望我去和某个我甚至不认识的人结婚，“Bucky争辩，他的母亲叹了口气。

“在他离开之前，他曾向我提出这个想法，但我没把它当回事，”他母亲安慰似的拍了拍他的肩。这不一定要是件坏事。你的父亲和我在我们结婚之前也几乎不认识，而我们现在挺好。“

Bucky对此没有把握，因为他不怎么确信他的母亲爱着他的父亲。赞赏他，尊敬他，照顾他，当然的。但爱他，那确实要更加复杂，某样，在结婚了三十年后，也依旧不存在的东西。

他一直想要拥有爱情，虽然他从来没法想象自己是个浪漫主义者，他依旧想要。他不想要成为那些一直陷在期望和祈祷爱情终有一天会到来的人的其中一员。

”Natasha也给你写了信，“他的母亲递给他一封小小的信，“很显然，她已经见过Steve了，而且还和他共行了一段。她看起来挺喜欢他。”

Bucky的确感到惊讶。Natasha是非常特别的，而且她的良好反馈要比其他任何人更加举足轻重。通常情况下，他会在大多数事情上信任Natasha的看法，但依然，他没法基于她的文字突然去喜欢一名陌生人，未来的丈夫又或者不是。

他把信迅速的通读了一遍。它简明而直切重心。Natasha没有在没必要的寒暄上费太多口舌。在他们认识那么久之后，那看起来没什么必要。

她所告知他的东西并不怎么让他感到惊讶。他的父亲实际上用了一些除此之外别无他选的交易逼迫了Steve同意结婚。他的父亲会做任何能够让他得到他想要得到的事，而Bucky猜测去威胁一名十九岁的omega并不出奇。

虽然那依旧没使他对此刻的处境感到好受一些。整件事情都让他感到肮脏，虽然他根本无从置喙。Bucky在他母亲将那张纸条从他手里扒出来之前都没注意到自己用他的金属手捏皱了它。

“婚姻是一件让人快乐的事情，”他的母亲说道，对他露出大大的充满信心的笑容。他知道那应该是件开心事，他从小到大听过太多来自全国各地关于婚姻所带来的幸福的传说。他确信人们正在为他们的王子即将成婚这个消息而奔走庆贺。Bucky一点都不想庆祝，但他确实想要喝上一杯。

***

今天Bucky的父亲终于回来了，而且他带回了Bucky未来的丈夫。他早上起来的时候小心翼翼的梳妆穿戴整齐，穿着他的军装，上面仔细的佩戴了所有的属于他的奖章。他在他的卧室镜子里欣赏自己，将他的金属手插进他裤子的口袋里，回想着他还健全时候的样子。

他在大厅里碰到了Rebecca，后者穿了件比起冬天更适合在春天穿着的宽松的蓝色裙子。寒冷看起来对她丝毫没有影响，她一年四季都穿着夏天薄薄的衣衫。

她笑着，将一缕棕发在肩膀上卷起，“你对就要见到你的未婚夫感到兴奋吗？”

他朝着她调侃的语调皱眉，而她则挽起他的手臂。她在一年前就已经订好了婚约，而就Bucky所知，一切进行顺利。她在和Matthew结婚之前已经认识他很多年了，就这点来说他们的境况和他的非常之不同。

Bucky几乎断定Becca爱着Matthew，那让他希望同样的事情也可以发生在他的身上。这种可能所带来的温暖变成焦虑，让他在他们站在他们的母亲身旁时不停的敲着腿。

她看起来同样的焦躁的四处跑来跑去。Becca笑着她古怪的行为，而立即遭到他们母亲的斥责，她朝她射了一个能灼痛她的眼神。

“你们都要温柔的对待Steve，”她说着，理正了Bucky的一枚勋章，就像他是个小孩一样。”他刚经历了一段漫长的旅程，他会感到疲惫，筋疲力尽，所以拿出你们最好的态度来。“

“好的妈妈，”Becca说着眨了眨眼睛。虽然Becca很喜欢和他作对，她大概依旧是他所知的最温柔最迷人的人之一。他除了能想到她会礼貌的对待Steve外想不到其他任何可能。

Bucky点点头，在他的制服里不舒服的扭动身子，“我讨厌穿制服。“

他母亲小小的叹了口气，朝下看了他一眼，心不在焉的摩梭着他的臂膀。”你值得每一枚佩戴着的勋章，James。一点都不要想别的事。“

那就象他的喉咙里有什么东西堵住了，他转过身，无法对上她慈爱的面容。有的时候，她赞赏的表情会让他无法接受，他发现自己钻回了自己的躯壳里。

慢慢的，士兵开始进入庭院。只有最高级别的士兵在那。其余的甚至没有离开城市。他确定他们已经喝过一些了，可能都离喝醉不远了。城里将会再会有一两周时间被士兵占满，直到他们慢慢开始回去他们所属省份的营地。

他看到他父亲一跳就下了马，将缰绳交给了一名匆忙的跑来跑去满足他愿望的马童手里。他在他没有像平时一样打理的顺滑的有些灰白的胡须和头发的映衬下，看起来有些恼怒。

Bucky没准备好的是，看着他的父亲给了他的母亲一个紧拥，将她直接抱离了地面。她在他带着巨大笑容亲吻她脸蛋时，惊叫了一声。他从来没看过他们这么露骨的激情，那让Bucky对他父亲的怒火稍稍减轻了一些。

他也紧拥了一下Becca，然后来到Bucky的面前。他深长的看了他一眼，然后说道，”我知道你现在生我的气，但我希望你最终会改变想法。“它算他能从他父亲那里得到的最大的歉意了。大多数时候，他怀疑他父亲是否真的感到抱歉。对他而言，Bucky结婚正是这个世界运转的模式。这场婚姻是这个王国的计划中的一环，但更重要的是，为了Bucky。

他越过他父亲的肩膀发现了Natasha,她依旧骑在一匹黑色的马上。在她身后的是Steve，她提过他和她共骑一匹马，他们俩人都太轻，对于马而言这算不得什么太多的重量。

他看到Steve的第一眼就因为他发现他挺迷人而感到些微的愤怒。就算坐在也不算非常的高大的Natasha身边，他也看起来小小的。他看着Sam给他们俩人一只手，让他们从马背上跳了下来，Bucky看着Steve僵硬的摇摆着站直。

Bucky在想他是否应该上前给他搭一把手，而鉴于风俗，他们甚至不该说话。在婚礼之前的一个星期和你的未婚夫说话是会带来厄运的，有些甚至坚持你不能见对方。通常来说，这并不难以执行，但考虑到他会和Steve住在一个屋檐下，这就变成一项新的挑战。

有一大堆围绕着婚礼的无稽之谈。至少Bucky认为它们是无稽之谈，虽然他们被认为是真实的。在婚前的一个礼拜不要说话是基础，其外跟着不要和和你订有婚约的那个人共处一室。这就是他们为什么要仓促办婚礼的原因。如果他们在没有结婚的前提下在同一个地方再磨蹭虚度多过一晚的时间，就算城堡里满是空旷的大厅，他也确信人们会认为他们的婚姻是受到诅咒的。

Steve看起来累坏了，他抓着Natasha的手臂就像那是条救命草。他可爱的蓝眼睛下有着深黑眼圈，他是那么的瘦，让Bucky都想把他抱到床上，强迫他吃些甜食。

Bucky很久都没有像这样如此迅速的就被某个人吸引了。这种感觉在他捕捉到他的一丝气息时变得更加强烈。它出人意料的诱人，而那意味着他们很可能非常的相契 - 这让结合变得更加容易也更加自然。他好奇他父亲是否知道，他曾经读到过在某些地区，广泛认为父母可以预知他们的孩子是否会认为一名潜在的伴侣的气味诱人。它被作为一种古老的工具被用于确认血统会被传承下去。

他看着他的母亲和妹妹偷袭了Steve，对方在她们强烈，带着善意的，关注下，显得惊慌失措。他看着Natasha轻巧的挪开身体，让自己可以越过他妹妹的肩膀捕捉到Bucky的双眼。他看不清他的表情，他挪到离她更远的地方。

Dugan出现在他的身侧，旁边跟着Denier，他们两人都穿着他们的军服。他知道这是必要的，但他们穿着军服的样子让他觉得就像一场愚蠢的权力展示。

”那个就是未婚夫吗？“Dugan大嗓门的耳语着，因此那一点都不算的上算是小声说话。Bucky点点头作为回应，并猜想着自己是否应该在他说出更让人害臊的话前打发他离开。

”你准备和他说话吗？”Denier问道，从眼角眺望Steve。他比起Dugan来说小声多了，他浓烈的口音（来自最东边的河谷省份）传了过来。

“不，那被视作不祥。我母亲会生气，”Bucky回答。他可以想象得到她像他还是小孩子和Becca因为任何事打架的时候那样斥责他。她会用严厉的眼神目送他离开，在他的脑后拍上一巴掌。

Denier轻哼一声。”他很漂亮。我一点都不会介意他成为我的丈夫。“

Bucky皱眉，Dugan和Denier大笑起来，”已经开始吃醋了，中士？“Dugan取笑道，Bucky翻了个白眼。

他始料未及的对上了Steve的双眼，虽然他一直热切的注视着Steve，但，直到一分钟以前，他的母亲和妹妹都还挡在他们之间。Steve试着对他露出半抹笑容，而Bucky想回给他一个笑容。但他有感觉他的脸一定看起来很奇怪，因为Steve用双手抱住了前胸，看起来充满了防备。

前一晚躺在床上的时候，他还告诉自己讨厌Steve和他的父亲，因为他们要结婚。而此刻，他发现要恨他是件比他原先想的要困难的多的事。虽然那感觉起来既可怜又孩子气，Bucky发现自己依旧有那么一点想要这样做。

他的母亲和妹妹将Steve从庭院中清爽的空气中拖进了城堡，大概是要拉着他去完成结婚准备的最后几个环节。Bucky知道在婚礼之前，一个omega还有些仪式需要举行，而他却行他们会毫无预警的把他丢进仪式里。

他看着他们，而Natasha朝他靠了过来。她穿着T他几乎没怎么见她穿过的使臣正装。刺绣在上面的是她省份的徽章，就像一枚镶在她手臂上的标记，标示着她是谁，又从何而来。

“James，“她说着，小心的看了他一眼。他知道人们一直看低了她，因为他们不知道她是有多么的会察言观色。

”Natasha,”他回答，试图装作他知道她给他眼神的用意。“旅程怎么样？“

“和预想的不同，”他微微一笑，“和一位意料之外的伙伴。“

他点点头，好奇Steve和Natasha是否已经成了朋友。他大概可以问她，但他确定他会得到些是是而非的回应。Natasha总是在一开始说一些看起来像是逃避的话语，而那只是为了在其后完美的切中重心。

”他的魔法。。。我的父亲说过它很强大吗？“那听起来像个问句，而Bucky发现他想欢呼雀跃，但他不知道这是为何。

”我不知道。他们在他手上戴上了抑制的手镯，“Natasha说着，而他惊讶的从她的声音里听出了苦涩。她从没对魔法师表现出特别的同情。。。大多数时候是漠不关心。

他对于自己不用和魔法打交道这个事实感到放松。他依旧没做好去面对这一切的准备。Natasha看了他一眼，就像她对他感到失望一样，接着转身走进城堡。他的目光跟着他出了庭院，而他不明白究竟是怎么变成现在这个样子的。

  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

第五章

Steve压根没有准备好受到Winifred王后和Becca公主此刻倾注在他身上的关注。他以为他们对待他的方式就会和George国王一样，忽视他，把他这个麻烦扔给别人。

他们已经坚持要求他直接用名字称呼他们了，因为他们是一家人，而他还不怎么知道该怎么应对这件事。他不习惯拥有家人。对他来说，那一直都只是他和他的母亲。

Steve正在试穿着他的结婚礼服。它要比他曾经想象过的婚礼礼服更加漂亮。除此之外，Mullingar的所有婚礼服饰都是白的，他们没什么相似之处。家乡的婚礼服饰是宽大的束腰褂子，鲜少有些装饰，而且通常是无袖的，因为婚礼大多发生在夏季。

这件礼服上富有装饰的珠子和刺绣（看起来就像是这里衣服的一概标准）。上衣一直盖到大腿中部，包裹着他的腰部显出那里的线条。在那下面，是紧身的长裤，在他前后转动的时候闪烁着微光。Becca和Winfred围绕在他身边忙来盲区，为他送上赞美，并指挥着裁缝做些细部的修改。

”George说过你有一双蓝眼睛，但他压根没描述对，“Winifred说着，边将那件厚重的长袍褂裙上的布料抹平。”它们看起来就像夏日的天空。“

Steve脸红起来，低头微笑着盯着他的脚趾。如果他在这想结交任何的盟友，那一定是Winifred和Becca。James王子可以随意怒视他或是避开他，但只要他们站在Steve的背后，什么事都不会太糟糕。

”你知道George的母亲来自河谷，他是Antelgrad国王最小的女儿，“Winifred说着，其中一名裁缝正用一枚针在他身上戳来戳去。”她有一头和你一样的金发。我想那就象阳光洒在丝绸上一般。我是这么的羡慕嫉妒她。“

”或许你和Bucky的小孩会是金发！“Becca转过身照镜子，穿着一件Steve不要的褂裙欣赏着自己。

Steve困惑的皱了皱眉，”Bucky？”

“那是James的小名，”Winifred解释道。“我们从他还是个婴儿的时候就开始这么叫他，而这似乎就保留了下来。”

Steve不确定他已经做好了让James王子变成Bucky的准备。这个小名很甜，虽然有点孩子气，但更重要的是，它很熟悉，就像他们已经认识多年，是彼此最亲密的伙伴。他的确也没做好去考虑金发小婴儿的事的准备。

他们让Steve脱下了结婚礼服，穿上了一件新衣服。他旅途上穿的衣服大概已经被丢掉了，Steve对丢掉它们这件事感到些难过。他对任何可以让他想起家乡的事物都特别的在意。

他坐在Winifred私人的书房里，听着她解释一切第二天婚礼典礼上会发生的事项。和他曾经参加过的婚礼很像，只有一些不应该会给他引起太多困扰的小变化。Steve尽最大努力的听她的话，但他累坏了，他的眼皮落了下来，脑子变成一团浆糊。

“妈，”Becca插了进来，“别说了。Steve累了，没什么你现在说的是不能早上再告诉他的。”

“不，我没问题，”Steve辩解着，虽然他此刻坐直了身体，他也能感到自己的脑袋沉了下来。

”Becca说的对。我确信你是累坏了，“Winifred说道。”但还有一件事在你上床之前要告诉你。“

她拿出一个Steve之前从没注意到的木盒子。木头是红色的，看起来很昂贵。她小心的打开盒子，里面是一顶王冠。当她轻轻的放在他头顶时，那感觉很舒服，而且意外的很轻。

它是红色，蓝色，并镶有白色的像星星一般的宝石。它看起来就像是从童话里跳出来的东西。它或许是他这一辈子看见过的最美的东西。他感到敬畏。“这太贵重了!我不能戴上它！”

“当然你能，”Winifred温柔的笑着说。“它属于George的母亲。它出产于Yakutia的大山伸出。它本是一顶为异国的王后打造的网管。。。只有你戴上它才合适。”

“谢谢，”Steve低喃着，声音里满是敬畏，他小心的将它从自己头顶拿下，放回盒子里。Winifred小心的关上盒子。

Winifred朝他露出一抹温柔的笑容，“Becca，你领Steve去他的房间怎么样，看起来他需要好好休息一晚。”

Becca这么做了，带他去他将过夜的那间房间。在婚礼之后，他将搬去James的房间。当Becca刚一离开，他就把自己摔到了床上。他感受着身下厚厚的床垫而非地上的一床席子。他闭上眼睛，试图不站起来就脱掉他的衣服。

当他最终脱掉他的衣服之后，没过几秒他就睡着了。

 

***

他在听见一名侍者端来早餐的声音时醒了过来。这是两星期以来的第一次，他能在早餐时享用热食，冒着热气的燕麦上撒着杏仁糖，这让他流口水。还有两片面包，旁边还有一小碗果酱和黄油。

Steve吃的很快，他因前一晚没用晚餐而饥饿难耐。服侍的女孩朝他行了个礼后，便离开了房间。当Steve享用完食物之后，他慢悠悠的啜饮着他的茶，享受着一切。婚礼在下午才会举行，所以他觉得还有时间可以躺在床上。

最后，他的门上传来一阵轻轻的敲门声，接着它缓慢的打开了，门外站着Natasha和一名棕发的女人。当Steve认出他们时，他们走了进来。

“Natasha！”Steve开心的见到一张熟悉的脸，“你在这做什么？”

“Wanda和我认为你大概会想要在城堡里转上一圈，”Natasha解释道。她已不再穿着她的使臣服饰，而穿着一条缀满红白珠子的黑色裙子。

“你好，”Steve朝Wanda打招呼，他对让一个陌生人看着他只穿着内裤坐在床里这件事感到尴尬。

”很高兴见到你,Steven王子，“Wanda说着，微微欠了欠身。她带着些微的口音，而Steve搞不清这是哪的口音。拥有一头深色长发，穿着一条红色的长褂裙的她看起来很美。

”你可以叫我Steve，如果你愿意。给我一分钟，我会很享受转上一圈的。“

”Winifred让我把这转交给你，“Natasha说着递给他一叠衣服。那是另一套像是omega标志衣服的褂袍和紧身裤。他从床上起来，去到换衣服的屏风后面迅速的将衣服穿上。

当穿好后，他从屏风后走了出来，跟着他们俩人一起朝着大厅走去。当他们穿梭在城堡里时，它看起来要比之前一天满是要不就是准备婚礼，要不就是为了要有一整晚庆祝而酣睡的人们的时候空旷的多。

绕一圈很有助益，虽然他怀疑他能记下所有不同的房间和他们所处的方位。这座城堡几乎比他位于Mullingar的家要大上三倍，而他甚至不确定他们是否逛完了所有的地方。

在他们回去的路上，他们遇见了Winifred王后，后者也对碰到他们感到吃惊，“Steve！我正好要找你。是时候开始准备了。”

“我以为典礼还要过几个小时才会举行？”Steve问道。现在才刚过了上午的一半，他以为他有好几个钟头的时间。

“还有很多事要做！有些仪式是你需要完成以确保你的婚姻不被诅咒的，“Steve不怎么喜欢这个语调。但不幸的是，他没什么选择。他知道婚礼在Yoshkar这是件比在Mullingar要大的多的典礼，在Mullingar它们只是些简单的仪式。而在Yoshkar，有很多耸人听闻的骇文让人认为仪式必须遵守，否则婚姻将被诅咒。

他们回到Steve暂时的居所，那里两名女侍为他沐浴更衣，浴汤充满了薰衣草和香草的味道。两名女侍者看起来要比他稍早见过的那些年纪更大一些，他们的制服上有特殊的纹章。

Steve对于在女士面前更衣感到些微的害羞。而注意到他的犹豫之后，这两位女士转过了身，等到他进到了浴盆里才转过身面对他。他对他们露出了一个迟疑的笑容以示感谢。

所有一切的矜持都在两名侍女用充满香草味的澡巾为他擦洗身体时被丢到了窗外。刚一开始的时候，他惊叫了一声，但最终还是适应了这近乎粗暴的搓洗，甚至感到些舒服。不过多久，他们就递给他一件厚厚的浴袍，清空了浴缸。

Steve在看到他们开始往浴缸里再次注水的时候不知道接下去该怎么做。他们站在浴室一脚的一张桌子旁。这张桌子上摆放着一些书本，以及装满了盐和干枯的植物的小罐。这两名女士正看着一本大部头书，彼此交头接耳。

他对于自己先前居然没有察觉感到些羞愤。那意味着他的一只手镯降低了他对其他魔法使用者又或者魔法物品存在的感知能力，这两名女士是魔法师。或是治愈师，确切点来讲。

Steve之前见过些治愈师，不只是因为他很容易生病。治愈师在Mullingar很常见。他的母亲拥有一些可以让她成为治愈师的能力，但她没有经过训练，这意味着她连基础都没有。相比起其他的魔法师，治愈师通常将他们的法力和植物相连，又或者是自然存在的物品，而这就能解释了那些罐子里的带有味道的盐和植物。

他坐回了鱼缸，而他们开始往里面一点点抛洒盐和花瓣。它不像先前的那盆水一样的甜美，但还是蛮好闻的。他们这次没有搓洗他，而是让他漂在大澡盆里。

”澡盆里的是什么？“Steve问道，坐在几乎漫过他脖子的水里。他的嗅觉从来都不好，而除了些许的玫瑰香味外，他什么都分辨不出来。

”玫瑰和海盐，“两名治愈师中年长的那位说道，”闻起来就像大海，是吧？”

Steve点点头，虽然他从来没见过海洋，更别说知道它的味道。“这是要做什么？”

“增加生育能力，“年轻些的治愈师说道，对他微微笑着。Steve觉得他一直脸红到了胸口，他慢慢的滑进水里，直到水快淹上他的鼻子为止。

他在此后又换了两缸水，他现在浑身都有些泛红，还有点饥渴。他不确定他有这么干净过，全身上下没有一点脏污。

他们帮他穿衣，接着在Winifred的关注下，裁缝继续做了些小修改，直到婚礼礼服感觉起来就像指手套。Steve在一名治愈师摩擦着他的后脑而另一名继续往他脸上涂抹充满甜味的乳液的时候感到惊讶。

他几乎立即就开始想要避开，所以她用力的抓着他的后脑这事算件好事。他还会用一只黑色的铅笔小心的描上沿线。他差一点就因为惊慌打了一名治愈者的手。

当他们最终做好之后，他终于可以看到他的样子了，他对镜子里回望他的倒影感到惊谔。他看起来真美。他的脸蛋比平时看起来的更散发光彩。而那条环绕他眼睛的眼线让他的睫毛显得更加浓密，他的眼睛更大。他不知道对自己喜欢这个样子，像名娇小漂亮的omega，该作何想法。Steve总是希望将自己的人格魅力变成别人的关注重点，但不能否认的是，他也有那么一点小心思想着长相迷人也是件令人心神欢喜的事。

“哦 Steve！” Winifred开心的赞叹着，“你看起来真是太好看了。没人能从你身上转开眼。”

他在她的赞美之下脸红了起来，“谢谢你为我做得一切。”

来到这之前，他从没期待过受到任何人的厚待，特别是王后的，但Winifred真心实意的待他。她温柔的对他笑着，“没什么。你现在是我的儿子了,Steve，如果你有任何想要的，尽管说出来。”

他将她拉近一个紧拥的怀抱，她吓了一跳，急促的笑了一声。她温柔的用手从他的发间一直抚摸到他的后背，安抚着他。接着她拉开了一些，Steve想他可能看到了一滴掉落的眼泪。

“来吧，是时候该走了，”Winifred说着，将他赶出了房间，穿过大厅，他们来到Natasha身边。她穿着比先前更加华美的服饰，她的头发被精心的打理过了。她在他们来她身边时朝着Steve露出一枚小小的微笑。

”你在这做什么？“ Steve问。

”我被要求搀着你走下红毯，“Natasha在他脸上露出吃惊的表情是朝他温柔的笑了笑。”我知道这事在Mullingar的婚礼上很普遍，但你的家人都不在这，而我想我可以算个很好的替代。“

Steve从没想过在全部陌生人的注视下要一个人走红毯。他再一次对这突如其来的Yoshkar人向他展示的暖意感到谢意，他曾经只以为会是残忍冷漠对待他的人们。

Natasha将她的胳膊挽过Steve的，他们看着Winifred离开，而Steve和Natasha则朝着那扇紧闭的通向婚礼大厅的门走去。Steve整个身体都因为紧张而哼鸣着，他努力让自己平复，但就通过Natasha朝他投来的同情的眼神，他知道自己做得并不够好。

他们在外面等了漫长的好几分钟，直到巨大的门扇打开，而他们开始迈了进去。大厅里挤满了热切的注视着他的陌生的脸。他不习惯受到如此密切的关注，他用尽了全力才没有逃跑。

大半程的婚礼都进行的很顺利。他们的手被温柔的交叠在一起， Steve瘦弱的手指停落在James的大手上。誓言缓慢的进行着，清楚到让即使是大厅最后的一排也能听的一清二楚。当他们收回双手之后，他们被佩戴上了王冠，而最终在近两个小时之后，庆典终于来到了尾声。

虽然他们是神台上除了神父之外的唯一两个人，James看起来像是完全忽略掉了他。Steve觉得内心的怒火开始越烧越旺，而在他还能使用魔法的情况下，他不确定自己什么时候会彻底爆发出来。

当仪式一结束，他们就被送去了用餐大厅里的主桌上，而他和James被安排坐在了最中间。在他的身旁Becca正喋喋不休的交谈着，而James看起来一句话都不想和他说。Steve不清楚自己做过什么冒犯了James，但他很确定一旦他们到了没那么多人的地方，他一定要说话。

整个晚上都有人过来祝贺他们。那一长串的脸在他们转身离开后他就几乎忘掉长什么样了。大多数的人都是过来和James说话，他不确定这是否是因为Steve是名外国人还是因为他是名omega。

Steve拿过属于他的那块蛋糕，而那看起来实在是太甜了。Steve一直都喜欢甜食，但这块蛋糕却让他的鼻子不舒服，他轻轻的将这块蛋糕推到了盘子的一边。

而另一边，James，则对蛋糕没什么兴趣。而现在他大概正在饮下他的第一百杯酒了。他的一些朋友正穿着军装站在附近大声聊天。James靠在椅子上，声音大的每个人都听得出来他喝醉了。

他从他的蛋糕里抬起头，发现面前正站着一位美丽的女士。她看起来接近三十了，她的黑发盘起的方式让他想起了那些在Mullingar的女士们会梳着的发饰。她的嘴唇是亮红色的，而他的衣服是修身的蓝色。

“Peggy Carter,”她说着伸出手来和他握手，”来自Telford的使者。“

”来自 Telford?你的口音听起来很耳熟，“Steve兴奋的说道。虽然他从来没去过那，但他知道Mullingar和它贸易广泛。Telford只有一部分国土坐落在河谷之中，但因为那里富产魔法师，因此还是被认为是河谷国家。而且不光如此，它还是Mullingar最亲密的盟邦之一。”

”很高兴见到另一名来自河谷国家的人，“她说着对他露出一个笑容。”Yoshkar的仪式总是太漫长了。”

“这话你不用告诉我。而且他们还没有蜜月，”Steve小声说道，就像他正在告诉她一个非常重要的秘密一般。

“真糟糕，”Peggy随他也改变成了同样的声调。“总是工作都没有娱乐。真是太可怕了。蜜月可是最好的部分。”

他们的面前排起了一小准备祝福他们的人，而James看起来醉的不能说话，Steve猜应酬的事就得由他来做了，虽然他更愿意和Peggy说话。

“或许我们明天下午可以一起共享下午茶，如果你不忙？”Steve问着，“我想我们有一堆的话要说。”

“当然，”Peggy说着朝他礼节般的鞠了一躬。”很高兴见到你，Steve王子。“

在那之后，就没什么有意思的事了。他应酬了更多的客人，看着James在他身边喝的越来越醉。而Steve只想去睡觉，抱着本书或是一本画本缩起身体，谁都别来打扰他。

他在客人们开始慢慢离开的时候放松下来。很不幸的是他必须得等着James准备离开才能离开，而这看起来永远都不会发生，因为Steve相当确定他已经醉到如果没人帮忙，他连动都动不了。

Steve已经成婚了几个小时了，而他已经准备好狠狠在他的丈夫脸上甩上一巴掌，让他清醒一点。Becca终于看到了他烦躁的脸和Buck醉醺醺的样子。她能听见Steve在这个晚上打的第一百个哈欠真是太好了。

”看来Bucky是一点都不急，“Becca说着看了一眼Bucky，那是个只有兄妹之间才可以分享的眼神。

”是的，确实，“Steve将双臂环抱在前胸，瞥了他一眼。Steve已经对坐在人前，供所有人关上这事感到了厌烦。他只想一个人呆着。

”去叫Dugan过来帮你，“Becca说着，指着一堆人里最响亮的那个有着胡子的男人。”他相当擅长对付Bucky。“

Steve点点头，离开座位，走去Bucky那边，不知道怎么的，对方站着，和他的朋友们在说话。他手里还拿着一只玻璃杯，并且看起来像是正要喝下它，虽然他看起来已经没法再喝了。

当那伙人中的其中一个黑发的alpha发现他的时候，他醉醺醺的笑了起来，”中士，你的丈夫来了！“

Bucky转过身去看Steve，接过差一点因为用力过猛而摔了一跤，”我的丈夫！我漂亮的丈夫。“

Steve发现发现自己因为这赞美脸颊发烫，因为，就算醉醺醺的，Bucky也依旧无法抗拒的迷人。Steve从没有像被Bucky这样的被任何人吸引，就算他得到的全是怒视或是醉醺醺的赞美。

”去抱你丈夫上床去吧？“Dugan开着Bucky的玩笑，而后者正灿烂的对着Steve笑着。

”我很怀疑他还能抱动任何人，“Steve说着，在胸前交叉起双臂。”事实上，他大概需要有人扶他才能走。“

虽然大多数都对此嗤之以鼻，但就像Becca告诉过他的那样，Dugan似乎明白了他的意思，”我想是时候睡觉了，中士。“

Dugan和另一个家伙半抱半拖的拉着Bucky往他们的放进走去。Steve走在前面带路，直到他发现自己都不知道应该怎么走。幸运的是，另外两个人看起来像是知道他们该去哪，并带着他往城堡的深处走去。

那看起来比起一间卧室来说更像是一间私密的个人套间。当打开它时，首先映入眼帘的是一间客厅，里面的门通向卧室，浴室和一间小书房，以及一座远离人烟可以眺望花园的露台。

”我们该把他放到床上吗？“Bucky还被架在他们之间，而且看起来快睡着了。他们闻起来充满了alpha的味道，Steve因房间里混进了他们的味道而变得有些焦躁。就算之前是Bucky的，那闻起来也太浓了。

Bucky的味道没让他感到不舒服过，特别是当他们已经结婚了之后。就算不结婚，Steve也并不特别介意。虽然，就像所有的omega一半，他并不喜欢自己的房间里除了他的伴侣外出现其他人的味道。那是种让Steve全难抗拒的古老而原始的情绪。

”不，就把他放在那，“Steve说着，指了指沙发。”我不想因为他吐了我一身而被吵醒。“

”才刚结婚了几个小时，你就已经只能睡地板了，中士，“Dugan说着大笑了起来，将Bucky嘭的一声丢在了沙发上。他咕哝着，试着将脸埋进枕头里。

Steve在Bucky的朋友的注视下感到别扭。他别扭的将他的手指拨弄起他的手指，”谢谢。我觉得我做不到一个人把他搬到这来。“

”我相信你能做到，“Dugan随意的说着，接着朝他微微欠身。”晚安，Steve王子。”

门被轻轻的关上了，Steve僵硬的站了一分钟，才长长的嘘出了一口气，走过去查看已经翻过来半睁着眼的Bucky。他在他靠近的时候朝他伸手，就算他还没法控制自己的平衡，他也用手抓住了Steve的手。

“Steve？”这个单词像是艰难组织成型的呜咽。“我能要个吻吗？”

他叹了口气，从Bucky的手里抽出了手，而Bucky的手则像是毫无生命般的落在他的身旁。Steve摇了摇头，在离开这个房间，走进卧室之前轻声呢喃着几乎听不见的话语，“晚安Bucky。”

他从身后关上了门，将王冠从头上取下，轻轻的放进盒子里。Bucky早就脱掉了王冠，而Steve希望他自己也能这么做，虽然这王冠意外的轻巧，那依旧让他的脖子僵硬。

Steve小心的脱掉衣服，很高兴现在时间已晚，没有什么侍者或是治愈者要来服侍他了。他将他的婚服轻轻叠好，将他们摆放在床脚的一只大箱子的顶端。他迅速的换上宽松的睡袍，躺进床上的真丝被单里。

床单闻起来全是Bucky的味道，温柔而又浓烈的味道包裹了他。Steve将脸埋进枕头里，接着又觉得这太羞人，又转过身躺平。床头柜上摆了一叠的书，他好奇它们是摆在这做装饰的还是Bucky真的很喜欢阅读。

他选了一本那叠书最顶上的书，他的眼睛花了一阵才适应了黑暗。如果他有魔法，他可以立即就让这个房间充满柔和的光。书名使用浓重的深蓝色墨水写成的；Mullingar文化和人民历史概览。Steve在将这本书放回原位之前笑了笑。

之后，他迅速的陷入梦想，双颊埋在充满了Bucky味道的枕头里。


	6. Chapter 6

第六章

Bucky被嘈杂的脚步声吵醒。他一瞬间就醒了，因为他不怎么习惯睡在有其他人的房里。有的时候会有侍者进来，但他们的脚步声很轻，他根本不会被吵醒。这些脚步声很响，而且看起来根本不像是还准备让他继续睡下去的样子。

他的头疼着，眼睛沉重，就算躺着，他也觉得头晕眼花。Bucky慢慢睁开一只眼，但房间里太亮了而让他不得不一瞬间又闭上了眼。过了几分钟，他才有了足够的力量坐了起来。

当然是他的丈夫。他不知道这为什么不是他的第一反应。他穿着简单的衣服，而且没有王冠，婚服和妆容的他看起来是那么年轻。他手里端着一杯茶，靠在桌前轻声哼鸣着，面前摆着一大本书。

“现在是什么时间了？”他的喉咙很干，话说的不清不楚还很嘶哑。

Steve转过身，有些惊讶的看着他，接着才回过神来，朝着他严厉的皱了皱眉，接着转回到他的书上，“刚过中午。”

Bucky咕哝起来，捏着他的前额。他昨天喝的那么多酒让他对自己居然睡了那么久一点都不感到惊讶。他很确定自己大概喝了和他的体重差不多重量那么多的酒。

Steve站起身来，他全身僵硬。Bucky皱着眉看着Steve突兀的动作，”你去哪？“

话一出口，他就注意到那有多充满命令和控制的意味。Steve垮下脸的表情也同时说明了他就是这么解读Bucky的话的。

”我准备去和Peggy Carter共进午餐，“Steve固执的说着，才胸前叉起双手摆出一副挑衅的姿态。

”Peggy Carter？”这话听起来充满了怒火和指责。此刻，Bucky真应该在自己脸上甩上一巴掌，因为没有比这样的对话更灾难的了。

“什么？我现在都不允许和我想说话的人说话了？准备规定我该去哪不该去哪了吗，我的另一半？”他在最后一个单词上加上了鲜有的愤怒，接着啪的合上他正在读的那本书，大步走出了房间。

Bucky叹了口气，用手抹了把脸，走进浴室。浴室里的新东西让他感觉怪异，那些全是Steve的。那感觉像是被入侵了，而在他注意到自己在做什么之前，他小心翼翼的观察起它们来。

一半的东西看起来大概是根据他母亲和妹妹的命令才摆在那里。就Bucky所知，那些化妆品和护肤品看起来并不像是Steve的，虽然在他们的婚礼上，他有画过眼线，而他的皮肤看起来像是在发光。

Bucky审视起自己镜中的倒影，他的眼皮底下有着浓重的眼圈，他的头发看起来像团鸟窝。他洗了把脸，接着换上了更舒服些的衣服。

昨天他曾经因为手臂的剧痛而在半夜醒来过，但现在那里只有一点点刺痛了。Zola在婚礼前一天给他开了些让他感觉麻木和毫无知觉的常用药。当婚礼结束的时候，药效也过了，而唯一让这疼痛减轻的方法就是让自己喝到不省人事。

Alexander答应今天会让Zola再来检查一遍他的手臂，虽然最近它看起来一直都疼的厉害。他们给他的药片只是在解燃眉之急。

他理所应当对此表示感激，失去手臂永远会是他所经历过最惨痛的经历。他对Alexander能赠予他这件比他所想像的要更先进的科技产品感到感激涕淋。这是一件最新科学和技术相结合产生的产品，但同时它太新了，从没经过试验，这就意味着会存在问题。

当他最终穿着舒适的便服从盥洗室里走出来时，收到一张alexander想要见他的小纸条。Bucky或许不怎么喜欢他，但他欠他太多而无从选择。

Alexander住在几英里外的一间大宅里，但作为他父亲的首席顾问，他在城堡里也拥有属于他自己的居室和工作间。他的工作间非常宽敞，而且在bucky眼里，那里过分的豪华。

Alexander此刻正坐在他的办公桌后面，而brock则在房间的一角无聊。Bucky比起Alexander更讨厌Rumlow，就因为他是Alexander的侄子，他就可以为所欲为。通常来说，他们会将争锋相对留到纪念场，但很不幸的是他今天必须得见机行事了。

“James。真高兴你能来这。”Alexander 总称呼他James是让他讨厌他的其中一个理由。他在他对面的椅子里坐下。

“良宵一夜怎么样？”Rumlow坏笑着说。虽然他肯定，婚礼上的任何一个人都看得出来他喝太多，根本干不了Brock意指的那件事。

Bucky试图让自己怒视，“是的，一切都很顺利。”

“真高兴听你这么说，”Alexander 在Rumlow能说话前就插了进来，而他语气中的严厉让Bucky在皮椅里坐的更低了些。“今天胳膊感觉怎么样？”

“比昨天好多了。只是肩膀有点疼，” Bucky说着有意的碰了碰他的金属手臂。它和他的真实手臂比起来并没有什么感觉，但如果有任何东西碰到它，他依然能感觉的到。这条手臂同时还一直保持着接近他自身的体温的温度。

“Zola说，现在是时候让你吃药了，”Alexander说着跨过写字台递给他一小瓶药片。Bucky痛恨这些药片带来的麻木感，但他愿意做任何事让自己的手臂不要疼。

接着他去了训练场，那里有些昨晚没喝太多的咆哮突击队成员在进行训练。这条手臂的重量意味着他必须要锻炼的多一些，而让自己有足够的力量能使用它，而最好的方法便是通过训练活动。

“你居然起来了，这真让我惊讶，”Dugan调侃他。

“我原话奉还。我确定我不是昨晚唯一喝醉的那个，”Bucky回答，接着用一把钝剑开始和一个假人开始训练。

Morita哼了一声，“当然不会，但你是唯一一个被架着扔上床的。”Bucky脸红了起来，因为他曾经希望过，这事不要有人记得。

“我真惊讶，你居然没在和你那么漂亮的新婚夫婿滚床单，”Gabe坏笑了一下，他以为他会停下攻击那个假人，转过身面对他们。

“我得去见Alexander，”Bucky解释这，一边更用力的攻击着假人，“而且很明显，Steve正和Peggy Carter在共进午餐。”

他们一群人瞬间安静了下来，其间充满了尴尬和紧张。他们都认识Peggy carter，不止因为她的美丽，还因为她非常的聪明。她既是来自Telford的使者，还是S.H.I.E.L.D这个非魔法者协会的使者。

“他是个好人，中士。我不会认为-”

“我没有，”Bucky说的有些急促，他深吸了口气，“她和Steve一样是从河谷来的。我之前没注意过一切在Mullingar会有这么大的不同。我猜认识一个和你相同背景的人的感觉不错。”

就在几天前，他开始阅读关于Mullingar文化的书籍，惊讶的发现他们之间是有多么的不同。他之前一直都没意识到从一处地方搬去另一处地方会经历多么剧烈的变化。

他在和他父母，妹妹和妹夫共进晚餐前都没见到Steve。他并不总是和他的父母一起共进晚餐，他被允许拥有一些自由，因此他通常是和他朋友一起吃晚饭的。看起来是他的母亲决定Bucky和Steve要和她一起吃晚饭。

就算他们坐在彼此身边，他们也没有说话。一部分是因为Becca和他的母亲一直在找话和Steve说，让他分身不暇。他们两个看起来就像彻底被他迷住了，而Steve似乎也很喜欢他们。

另一边，他的父亲看都没看Steve一眼， 而是喋喋不休着朝阳会议的事。因此，当晚餐终于结束的时候，Bucky简直感到幸福。

他们漫步穿过大堂，沉默的朝他们的房间走去。当他看见Brock从大堂另一边走过来时，他的心掉了下去。他并不想看见Steve和Brock之间有所互动。

“Barnes大人，我一直仰望之人，”Brock说着露出了他招牌般的坏笑，“还有您俊美的丈夫。”

Bucky不喜欢Brock看着Steve的眼神，Steve看起来也不喜欢，他在胸前环抱起双臂，他的表情变成了类似某种挑衅，“你想要做什么，Rumlow?”

“不是你，美人，”Bucky伸出手，将胳膊插进让他有些担心会出手揍上Brock一拳的Steve手臂间，“我在想你是否愿意加入我和Rollins的桥牌游戏。”

“不，谢了，”Bucky说着就要从Brock身边穿过。他只有最糟的时候，才会愿意和Brock和Rollins在一起。而他并不特别想要坦白这一点。

“来吧Barnes，我敢肯定就算没你几个钟头，他也能活的好好的，”Brock说着就用头朝着更加愤怒的Steve摆了摆。

“他说了不！”Steve开口，“现在我们要走了！”

Steve抓着他的手，用了股惊人的力气一路把他拉回了房。他很确定他听见Brock在嘀咕什么，但他没去理会。

“他太糟了，”Steve说着，大口叹了口气，跌坐在了沙发上。

“他确实是，”Bucky赞成并且对Steve朝他露出的明亮笑容感到惊讶。这是第一次，鉴于Steve，他觉得他做对了。

***

他在半夜注意到的第一件事，就是Steve卷走了所有的被子。他半睡半醒的大脑想都没想的就朝着Steve靠了过去，想要偷点被子回来，还将自己的一条胳膊搭在了他的身上。

只是突然之间，一双冰冷的双脚出现在了他的双腿之间。Bucky惊吓的做了起来，而Steve对于他突然的动作低咒着，缓慢的睁开了眼，醒了过来。

他没准备好低头看见Steve脸上吓坏了的表情，“Bucky你有只金属手。”

“是的？”Bucky有些困惑。“整条手臂都是金属的。你昨晚没注意到吗，或是在婚礼上？”

Steve耸耸肩，“你婚礼上的时候带了手套，而昨晚，我没怎么留意。”

Bucky重新躺了下去，接着朝自己身上拉了些铺盖。他突然发现自己无法面对Steve，”这让你无法忍受吗？“

”不，事实上，那挺有意思。我从来没见过这样的东西。我都不知道还能做这样的事。“

“哦，”Bucky呼了口气。他还依旧没适应他的胳膊不是他身体上最奇怪又可怕的附属物的想法，”Pierce大人为我设计的。“

他想着Steve要开口问他怎么丢了臂膀的，但他没有。或许他在等着Bucky自己说出来。取而代之的，Steve翻了个身，将脸埋进了枕头里。

”我真不敢相信你居然这么早就叫醒我了，”Steve抱怨着。Bucky看着床边的小小闹钟，上面写着现在是七点半，而他觉得那并不算早了。他依旧躺着，并且知道自己是睡不着了，他让Steve重新卷走了所有的被子。

他又躺了有一个钟头，不停的在睡眠和清醒中漂浮。Steve看起来美极了，睡眠让他的头发乱成一团，他的手卷在身体底下。最终，他起了床，并试图不要吵醒Steve。

门外已经摆好了早餐，他在去洗漱之前迅速的吃完。他答应过他的父亲他今天会去朝堂会议，而他已经要迟到了。

Steve在Bucky回他们的卧室去柜子里拿外套的时候醒来。Steve看起来脾气不好，他一半的头发都竖了起来。他怒视着Bucky，“你为什么那么吵？”

“抱歉，”Bucky轻声呢喃，虽然Steve已经完全醒了，他完全没理由要那么小声，“如果你想的话，外面有面包和果酱，但如果你想要些别的，我可以让侍女给你端来。”

Steve揉了揉眼，“有茶吗？”

“不，但我可以让侍女给你准备，”Bucky说着离开卧室。他摇了铃，不久之后，他告诉一名侍女为Steve准备些茶和一些肉桂味的燕麦。他昨晚偷听到Steve提过他在Mullingar的时候通常都会吃这些当早餐。

他大部分的早上和午后时间都花在了朝会上，听着他的父亲，他的顾问，使臣和一批高级别的领主之间的争吵。那很无聊，而那主要是因为Bucky不能做点什么。安静坐着，听其他人反反复复的争吵不得不说很无聊。

Bucky和他的父亲简单的用完了午饭，接着便去了训练场开始每日的训练。Natasha在那，而通常来说Clint就不会远了，Bucky看着他朝着一块木板上的一系列目标射箭。

Natasha站在训练圈里朝他歪了歪头，并对他露出一抹坏笑，“想试试吗？”

“当然，”Bucky说着就拿起一把钝剑。Natasha也做了同样的事。她通常不用剑，也因此他便从一开始就有了优势。他们在圆圈里绕圈。Bucky慢慢的移动着，试图让自己习惯剑的重量。

Bucky首先出击，Natasha轻松的就挡开了。她要比Bucky灵活的多，就算是在丢失手臂之前也是如此。她甚至比起Bucky来对自己更加的了解，而且和他在一起训练了那么久，早已熟知了一切他的技俩。

最终他们在沉重的呼吸和面红脖子粗时停了下来。Bucky觉得汗水从他的背上和脸侧淌了下来。他在他们离开格斗圈的时候丢给Natasha一块毛巾。

“Steve在哪？”Natasha在他们收拾了自己之后问道。

Bucky耸耸肩，“不清楚，可能又和Peggy Carter共进午餐去了。”

“别这样！”Natasha突然开口斥责，Bucky惊讶于她的怒火，“你又不是要离开一切的家伙！你的朋友，你的家人，你的家！你不能因为自己感到不快乐就惩罚他。”

“我在尝试，”Bucky迅速的辩解道，但她朝他露出了个不以为意的表情。“今早挺好。我们看起来相处不错。”

今天早晨，和Steve一起躺在床上的感觉要比他所预想过的要快乐的多。他喜欢Steve，而且他很确信自己被他吸引。Bucky依旧搞不懂该怎么和别人度过婚姻生活。没人教过他这点。

“很好，”Natasha认真的说着。”他就应该受到好的对待。“

”这对他容易。。。“Bucky也不知道自己在问什么，”在Mullingar的时候？“

Natasha耸耸肩，”或许你应该自己问他。“

她走开了，去看看Clint有没有射中一些不该射的。Bucky太累了，他没力气做别的。他走回了他的房间，想要在晚餐之前洗个澡。

他看到Steve在他们的房间里，腿上放着本书，而身边放了一杯喝了一半的茶。他甚至没抬头看上Bucky一眼，而是继续看他的书。

“你一整天都在这吗?”Bucky问道。他并不想让问题充满指责意味，但它听起来就是。

Steve耸耸肩，“我还能去哪？我这里一个人都不认识。”

“好吧，你成天坐在这也没法认识什么人,”他说完就后悔了。Steve看起来被彻底激怒了，他将他的书丢在沙发上，站了起来，浑身紧绷。

“如果你想我走，直说便是，用不着搞得好像你在帮我似的，”Steve嘶声道。

“Steve-”Bucky试图说话，但Steve已经满腔怒火的冲出了房间。Bucky重重的在沙发上坐下，因为突然之间他们的关系又回到了原点。


	7. Chapter 7

第七章

Steve躲了Bucky有一个半礼拜。好吧，他躲他就像接近了所能般的躲避结婚和生活对象一半。大多数情况下这都能成行，因为Bucky看起来也在躲他，至少是没来找他。

他不知道Bucky成天都在做什么。他很肯定他一定至少每天有一部分是跟在George国王身后，就像Steve在没来第一次情潮之前那样的跟在他的父亲身后一般。除此之外，Steve压根不知道Bucky都在做什么。

Winifred将Steve保护在自己的羽翼之下，有一天他会取代她的位置和责任。这就和他母亲曾经为他做得没什么区别。很多时候都是在和使臣一起吃午饭，并建立良好的外交关系，但他的母亲总是像Steve强调这有多么的重要。

Steve大多数个人时间都是和Natasha,Sam,Clint，Wanda还有Peggy一起度过。城堡里的其他人对此像是毫不介意，随由他去度过自己的时间。他也见过了一些Bucky的朋友，事实上是在他正准备去和Becca一起共进午餐的路上。他在听到他们喊自己叫咆哮突击队时发出了很久时间以来的第一次大笑。

他看过Bucky鬼鬼祟祟的时候。在Steve关灯很久以后，感觉到他爬上床，而Steve则让自己全身不动，而这也说明他还依旧醒着。有的时候当他爬上床的时候，Bucky会给Steve再盖上一床被子，将他从头到脚的包裹在温暖之中。

一开始的时候Steve以为Bucky是在密会某个人。他对Bucky有个隐秘的漂亮Omega并不感到出奇。

不只是作为一名储君，他还非常的英俊，而对于Alpha而言，可没有什么守贞之说。

他在他夜里爬上床的时候从没闻到过其他人的味道。只有那股温暖而浓郁的Bucky的味道。

Bucky每天早晨都会在Steve之前就起床。他从不是个早起之人，而Bucky似乎是只早起的鸟儿。Steve在床上用早餐，他的母亲曾经一直告诉他，如果有一天他结婚了，他就能在床上享用早餐了。他不确定这事在Yoshkar是否普遍，但他不怎么在乎。

他和Peggy一起共进午餐。大多数时候，她都让他感觉她是这座宫殿里唯一一个知道Mullingar的生活是什么样子的人。Peggy还非常非常的聪明有智慧。和她说话实在是太轻松不过了。

他们在用过他们的午餐之后一起喝茶。Steve依旧对居然只有这么少Yoshkar的人会喝茶这件事感到震惊和惊谔。Peggy拥有同样的感觉。

“我在想你是否愿意后天和我一起去一家位于镇里的孤儿院，”Peggy问道，“我每个月都会去，给他们一些物资，给孩子们一些点心。我知道Winifred王后建议过你去参与些慈善事业。”

“这太棒了，”Steve露齿笑了笑，“我一直想要做点事，这个太完美了。”

“我很高兴，”Peggy说着朝他笑了笑，接着喝了一口茶以及咬了一口Steve知道在Telford非常普遍的小三明治。

Steve拿过一块三明治，“Winifred也希望我开始招些家臣来。他说我只能找omega和Beta。”

很显然，招集家臣是让他能融入社群的重要一环。他们会成为他的亲密朋友，他的顾问，他的密友。Winifred曾经对Steve的朋友圈里居然拥有alpha这件事感到震惊，特别是一名还未标记过的就像Peggy一样的。

“那不代表我们不能继续做朋友，”Steve认真的说道，“我不明白这关别人什么事。”

Peggy叹了口气。“你知道这是为什么。你对选择的人选有主意了吗？”

“Winifred给我了张列表，但上面一半的人我都没见过。我已经问过了Wanda和Natasha，但除此之外，我还没什么主意。”

“她都给了哪些名字？”和Peggy做朋友最好的一点便是她谁都认识。

“她非常坚持要我认识Tony Stark，”Steve低声抱怨，“很明显Howard Stark认为只要说服Winifred这可以修复Barnes和Starks的关系，我就会和他的儿子建立稳固的关系。”

“或许她是对的，”Peggy说道。

“这不是重点，”Steve说道。“问题在于他就是个彻头彻尾的混蛋，而我都不确定我有忍受他的力气。”

Peggy微微笑了起来。她感觉他对整个Stark家族都了如指掌。“你和James王子还在吵架吗？”

“我很确定，和一个你都不说话的人是吵不起来的，”Steve抱怨。

“Steve，我对此感到抱歉-”Peggy开口说道。

“没关系，事情没有那么糟，”Steve回答。“很多人都和自己不怎么喜欢的家伙结婚了，但他们还是过的挺幸福。”

Peggy同情的朝他笑了笑，而Steve都没法看她。如果有另一世，他会想象自己和Peggy Carter结了婚，而事情会变得有多轻松。她确实是那一类Steve一直希望有一天和对方在一起的人，体贴，聪慧，还这么惊人的美丽。

他知道他不应该这么想。Bucky就算他们不说话，也对他表现的很忠诚。他知道他不应该去想象爱其他人。

“我得走了，”Steve说着看了看时间，“Becca认为她必须要帮我做一个全新的衣柜。”

“祝你好运，”Peggy大笑着说着。Becca的品味要比他的浓烈，他有点担心她会为他挑选什么样的衣服。

当他回到房间的时候，她已经带着两名裁缝在那了。接着，她就让他不停的试穿着一件又一件的衣服，而每一件，她都意见良多。他确实没注意到Yoshkar这地方的会有这么多的大事和庆典，而每一桩，他都必须要穿不同的衣服。

他在Mullingar的时候更习惯穿一些简单的衣服，因此大部分的衣服都不合他的品味。Yoshkar的衣服明显要比他先前穿的更加繁复和华丽。

Steve正准备脱下一整套可怕的褂袍的时候，他听见卫生间的门开了。他转过身正准备告诉Becca，他不喜欢有人看他穿衣服的时候，他发现进来的是Bucky。

“哦抱歉！”Bucky手里拿着块毛巾，他的头发看起来被汗水湿透了，“Becca说你在卧室里面。”

“没关系，”Steve快速的说着，“我之前是，但我看见这有块落地镜。”

“是的，这件衣服太-”

“太橙了，简直可怕，让我看起来像只南瓜吗？” Steve补充道。

Bucky哼了声，“我正打算说很亮，但南瓜也行。虽然是只很可爱的南瓜。”

Steve被他赞美的有些脸红。亮橙色的褂裙确实让他看起来就像只南瓜，而这圆滚滚的姿态更是于事无补，Becca坚持他会穿起来不错，而Steve则认为并不会，“Becca说春节必须要穿橙色的。”

”我很肯定，你可以有个例外，“Bucky调侃。”王子可不能看起来像只南瓜。“

”这真是太可怕了，“Steve说着微微转身在镜子里从各个角度欣赏自己的倒影。”Becca也选过一件黄色的。你想要看看吗？“

Bucky露齿笑了起来，”我完全不能想象自己还能看下去。“

Steve也露齿笑了回去。

***

Steve在庭院里和Peggy碰面，他身上正一层层的裹着厚实的冬衣。他自己没有足够的冬衣，而他和Becca一起选的还没做好，也因此Steve只能拿了Bucky的外套和围巾。这件大衣空荡荡的挂在他身上，但他可以在屋内的时候将它脱掉。

他们挤进一辆小马车，时间要比Steve所想的要早，但Peggy坚持如此。孤儿院在城中心，对他们来说路途遥远。Steve在他们到达的时候已经快冻死了。

当他们从马车里出来的瞬间，他们就被孩子给淹没了，那些孩子带着只有孩子才有的热情紧紧抓着他们。两个孩子抓住Steve的手，将他朝着孤儿院拉去。

来招呼他们的是一名中年妇女，而这些孩子们从她身边跑过的样子像是早就习惯了她的存在。Steve作为一名独生子对这样的热闹感到非常的陌生。原来的城堡里还有其他的孩子，但他因为经常生病还很难和人交朋友。

”Steve，这位是Parker女士，她是这里的育儿师之一，“Peggy说着指了指那位朝着他们温柔笑着的女士。

”Carter夫人，Steve王子，真高兴你们来这里，”她说着微微朝他们行了个礼，”如果你们能随我去书房，我们就能够安静谈话了。

他们跟着她去了一间小书房，在一张老旧的木头书桌旁坐下。墙上有些书，还有一些看起来像是孩子做的亮闪闪的小装饰品和画。

“我很高兴您们两位能来！随着冬天来临，来领养的人越来越少了，反之送来的孩子越来越多，”Parker女士叹了口气说道。

Steve一边听着一边点头，”我想做些力所能及的事。“

”我们现在最大的问题是能否拥有充足的食物，“Parker女士回道。”目前水果和蔬菜及其短缺，我们很担心我们没法喂养所有的孩子。我们去捡了些蔬菜，但那实在是太少了。“

”这个问题在Yoshkar很普遍吗？“Steve问道。在Mullingar他们几乎全年都能拥有充足的食物，而只有在冬天的几个鲜少月份，他们得依存于库存下的食物，因为在那几个月份之中鲜少有食物能够得以生长。

”这几年以来，冬天来的越来越早，经历的也越来越长，因此种植出足够的食物成为了问题，” Parker女士解释道。

”Telfords已经通过贸易提供了一些食物过来，但食物的生产供应依旧不能满足Yoshkar的需要，“Peggy解释道。

Steve依旧对自己作为Mullingar的外交使臣这份头衔感到意义不明。考虑到他自己并没有接到任何关于去参加廷议或是和其他使臣见面的会议的邀请，除了Peggy以外，他猜想自己的这个头衔没什么实权。就算如此，Steve也依旧准备尽自己最大的努力去帮助这些孤儿。

”我不确定我能够做多少，但我会尽自己一切的能力，”Steve保证，“我也可以让James去和他的父亲商量这件事。”

Parker女士正准备开口说话的时候，书房的门开了，门外站着一名和Steve差不多年纪的男人。他有一团乱糟糟的棕发，鉴于他的味道，Steve知道他是一名还未被标记的omega。

“梅姨，你看见我的-“当他发现Parker女士房里还有其他人的时候，他瞬间闭了嘴，”哦抱歉！我不该闯进来的。“

”没关系Peter,”Peggy微笑着说着。“你可以自便。这位是Steve王子。”

Peter首先朝Steve伸出了手来握手，但他的脸迅速变成了惊恐，他朝着Steve别扭的弯了弯腰，“抱歉。。。我以前从没见过王子，所以我完全不知道要做什么。”

Steve忍不住笑了起来，而Peter看起来更害怕了，“没关系，如果你希望，我们就握手。”

当他们双手交握的时候，Steve感受到了一股来自强大的魔法师的强烈电流。就算还带着抑制的手镯，只是和人肌肤接触，他还是能感到如此强大的魔法流窜过他的全身，“哦，你是名魔法师吗？”

”我有魔法能力，但我没接受过任何的训练，“Peter解释道。

“Peter的双亲都是魔法师，但他们在还没能教授他任何东西之前就去世了，”Parker女士补充。这对Steve来说依旧感到不可思议。在Mullingar，那里有足够多的魔法学校和私人教授让任何拥有魔法能力的人都可以受到魔法训练。

“这里没有魔法学校吗？”Steve问道，他之前以为Yoshkar为魔法使用者设立过一间。

Parker女士叹了口气，“这里有，但是很可惜，他们太贵了，我们付不起。”

“任何人都拥有受到教育的权利，”Steve说着，他突然感到了一股不平。”如果你愿意，Peter，我会很荣幸能够教授你。“

“真的吗？”Peter的眉毛惊讶的翘到了发际线上，“你指在皇宫里？”

“是的，”Steve微微笑了起来。“你什么时候来都可以，来多少次都可以。”

“谢谢您，”Peter认真的说着，“非常感谢您！”

他们又花了一些时间和Parker女士谈事，接着离开。在他们出门的时候，他们分发了那些在河谷地区非常流行的小糖浆糖。那些孩子看起来高兴坏了，迅速的将那些糖塞进嘴里，接着要求更多。

Steve在终于从孩子堆中挣扎出来并爬进马车的时候，发觉自己落了些眼泪。Peggy脸上也有相似的表情，而在他们离开之前，他们向Parker女士保证他们很快就会再次来访。

当他们回到城堡的时候，那里显得太过安宁，没有任何孩子在大厅中跑来跑去的热闹声响。当他回去他的房间的时候，他感到一阵失落寂寞围绕住了他。来到Yoshkar之后，他已经习惯了自己一个人，而现在在接触外界就像一股对自己的冲击，他不知道该怎么再过回平静的生活了。

Steve惊讶的发现房间并不空，Bucky正坐在沙发上，身边有一只打开了的盒子。他朝着Steve甜蜜的笑了笑，这突然的转变让Steve惊讶的忍不住皱起了眉头。Bucky已经躲了他有一个星期了，而现在他正朝他露出就像他点亮了世界的笑容。

“你为什么像那样看我？”Steve带着些指责的意味说着，一边从脖子上脱下围巾。

Bucky翻了个白眼，但那看起来挺自然，“怎么？我都不能看你了？”

“我不是这个意思，”Steve咒怨着，“我都不知道自己什么意思。”

Bucky又将注意力转移到了他的书上，而Steve开始脱下自己身上多层的衣服。他们的房间里很温暖，但如果Steve可以使用他的魔法，他可以让这个房间更热一些。“你穿了我的衣服。”

Steve转过身看Bucky，对方朝他露出了一抹狡黠的笑容，“我这里没有什么保暖的衣服。在Mullingar从来不会这么冷。”

“你穿我的衣服挺好看，”Bucky毫无预兆的话语让他的脑子当机了一分钟。Bucky的书被丢在了沙发的扶手上，而Steve知道自己在Bucky的注视下脸红了。他在Bucky伸出手，环着他的腰将他拉的更近的时候，整个呆住了。

Steve从没接过吻。当Bucky的手掌捧上他的脸颊的时候，那感觉要比双唇上按压的力度多了一些。他的另一只手牢固的环绕在Steve的腰上，手指微微陷进他的身侧。Steve控制不住的朝前倾去，Bucky依旧坐在沙发上，而Steve则抓住了Bucky的肩膀，整个身体陷在了他的两条大腿之间。

“Bucky，”这些话语就比呼吸重了一些，“你为什么要这么做？”

Bucky在他的嘴角印下一个吻，“因为你穿我的衣服很好看，你闻起来很香，而你是我丈夫。”

Steve微微退后了一些，他的脑子里依旧一片浆糊，“我不确定 - 我从没做过这样的事，而我甚至对你并不熟知。我不能随便做这些事。”

Bucky退开了，他的后背轻轻的碰一声撞在了沙发的靠背上。他突然看起来疲倦的厉害，先前的调情味道彻底消失不见了，“你说的对，我们还不熟知对方，这是我的错。我从来不是个好丈夫。”

“或许我们可以从头开始，”Steve建议，“或许我们可以从成为朋友开始做起，然后看能走到哪一步。”

“好吧，”Bucky说道，他又笑了起来，“如果我不在这，你打算做什么来着？”

“通常来说，我会去花房画画，或者喝杯茶读些书，”Steve没提他通常都在看那本Erskine博士交给他的书。他不知道为什么，但他有种感觉Bucky对魔法并不怎么感兴趣，而Steve依旧带着抑制的手镯就是个很好的证明。

Bucky点点头，从挂钩处拿来了他的外套穿上，“好吧。去花房。”

Steve在来的第三天不小心走进了花房。在Mullingar的时候，他通常会在花园里画画。但当他来到Yoshkar的时候，他迅速就明白这里所有的一切东西上都会覆盖着一层薄薄的白雪。而花房里摆满了各式各样的花朵和植物，而且里面很温暖，这让它一切都很宜人。

里面有一些石椅可以让Steve和Bucky坐下。Bucky带来了他的书，而当他们一进到花房之中，他便开始了阅读。Steve打开了他的画本，开始着手一张还未画完的菊花图。他迅速的就沉浸在他的画作里，添加了几笔又开始画新的菊花。

“Steve，这画的真棒，”Bucky说着，打断了他。Steve因这赞美而脸红了起来，他通常不会让别人看他的画，也因此不习惯得到别人的赞赏。

“谢谢，这是朵菊花，”Steve说着介绍，希望Bucky认识。

“Mullingar的国花，”Bucky说着，Steve有些惊讶他所知道的有多少。他很清楚大部分的Mullingar人都不知道这一点。

”是的，”Steve慢慢说着，一边修改着茎部的线条，“Yoshkar的国花又是什么？”

“蓍草。我带你去看，”Bucky说着就站了起来领着Steve穿过了花房。他们花了几分钟才找到它，那是些白色，粉色和黄色的小花。他们要比他所想象的要漂亮精致。

Steve坐下来画画，因为这里没有矮凳，他不得不微微靠着Bucky。Bucky看起来对此并不介意，他只是打开他的书又一次读了起来。

他在天变黑的没法看清的时候停了下来。Bucky拉过Steve的手，一起踩着雪从花房走回了皇宫。Bucky拉着Steve的手指意外的温暖，他发觉自己拉的更紧了一些。

他们一起换上更加正式的衣服去参加晚宴，当Steve彻底穿好的时候，他才发觉自己是有多么的疲惫。他在床的一角坐下，看着Bucky扣上他的晚宴服的扣子。

Bucky走到他身边，慢慢将他的手指滑过Steve的头发，将它彻底弄乱, “你累了吗？“

Steve哼哼着默认，但他在Bucky穿过他的头发的手指中沉迷了。那让Steve想起自己的母亲在他还是个小孩子的时候曾经这么做过。

”我们一起去快点吃完，然后就可以早点回来睡觉了，”Bucky说着，而Steve哼笑着坐了起来。他依旧觉得非常的疲惫而且晕晕乎乎的。他只希望自己不要是病了。

Winifred在看到Bucky和Steve一起走进来的时候看起来开心极了。Steve试图尽自己的努力回她以笑容，但他差一点就跌坐在了他的椅子上。他看着Bucky用眼角担忧的看了他一眼。

他几乎完全没有参与到其他人的谈论中，他的脑子完全跟不上了。Steve觉得自己并不是很饿，但他依旧慢慢的试图吃掉自己盘子里的一切食物。

”Steve甜心？你感觉还好吗？”坐在对面的Winifred担忧的看着他。

“我只是有些累了，”Steve说着慢慢从他的椅子里站了起来，而昏晕感变得越加沉重，“我想我最好还是去床上躺着。”

“我可以和你一起来，”Bucky说着半是从他的椅子里站了起来。Steve朝他摆摆手，但这动作让他东倒西歪，最后在Bucky朝他伸出的手中稳住了自己。Bucky握住他的手很坚定，但他觉得自己脚下的地板都在游动。

有人喊了他的名字，但他不知道是从哪发出的。他在彻底沉入黑暗之前唯一记住的只有Bucky的手环住了他的腰。


	8. Chapter 8

第八章

 

Bucky从Steve的膝盖处将他抱起。他的母亲大叫着，Bucky将Steve环抱在手臂中，试着让他的头竖起。Becca看起来吓坏了，她僵硬的坐在她的椅子里。Bucky同样感到震惊。他不知道该拿环抱在手中的Steve怎么办。

他还在呆立着不动的时候，他的父亲终于开口说话了，“Winifred，Becca，你们去找名治愈者来。Bucky，我们需要把Steve带去你的房间，让他躺下。”

所有的人都依着他父亲的指示行动了起来。Bucky确保Steve安全的被他环抱在怀里之后便迅速的跑去他们的房间。他很高兴那里很近，并试图尽量不要让Steve受到震动的影响。他小心的将他在床上放下，并在他的脑后垫上了两只枕头。

“Steve，Stevie醒醒，”Bucky请求道。他痛恨此刻Steve僵硬无生命的模样，Bucky希望他不会死掉。

Steve的双眼慢慢睁开了，他的眉毛折成了褶子。Bucky终于放松了下来，Steve则挣扎着坐起了身，“Bucky，发生了什么事？我的头好痛。”

Omega不安的味道溢满了他的鼻腔，他别扭的在Steve身边忙活着，他不知道究竟该怎么做才能让他好受一些，“你晕过去了，宝贝。治愈者很快就会过来。他们会让你感受好一些。”

他惊讶的发现Steve圈住了自己，并将脸埋进了他的胸膛。迄今为止，Steve都没有表现出任何想要触碰Bucky的意愿，特别是在他们接吻之后，他的表现更是证明了这一点。而现在Steve发出了一声不舒服的声响，而Bucky终于将手环抱住了他。

“我想我要吐了，”Steve哼哼着，Bucky即时退开才没让Steve吐了他全身。Steve受伤的交了一声，接着又呕吐了起来，直到他的肚子里再没什么可吐之物了。

突然之间，一群治愈者冲了进来围绕住他们，将Steve从Bucky的怀里拉了出来。他被推到了一边，那些治愈者围绕住了Steve。他刚想要抱怨的时候就发现是Banner博士推了他。不像其他大多数的治愈者，Banner博士经过魔法式及非魔法式的治愈训练，这让他比任何人都要适合这份工作。而他也是Bucky唯一信任可以照看好Steve的人。

最终Bucky被丢出了房间，他的荷尔蒙让那些治愈者不舒服了。他别扭的在门前徘徊，试图听到些门里面的动静。

过了很长一段时间之后，Banner博士打开了门，他差点就撞到了Bucky的脸上。他担忧的看了Bucky一眼。Bucky紧张了起来，“看起来Steve受到感染了热病。”

“从哪里受到的感染？”城堡里已经很多年没有爆发过流感。当Bucky还是个小男孩的时候，他曾经得过一次热病，而从那之后，防止热病传播进宫殿就成了最高级的警戒事件。

“他和Carter夫人今早去了北部的一家孤儿院。”他回头望向他的母亲，他完全没听见她进来的声音。她看起来忧心忡忡，就像父母在关心他们自己的孩子一般。她和Steve的关系一下子就变得很亲密，但他一直都不知道这关系究竟是有多亲密。

“最近在北边城防出现了一些热病的疫状，”Bucky自言自语了一半，便转头去问Banner博士，“热病能传播这么快吗？”

“是的，它是传播率相当高的疾病。我们治愈者中之前没得过热病的都要离开。被感染的可能性非常的高，” Bucky对Banner博士点点头，但他的思绪依旧停留在别处。

Bucky穿过他的母亲身边，他刚知道了是Peggy Carter将Steve的生命置于危境这件事实。某种深刻的嫉妒让他想要撕扯破坏。

Peggy在城里有幢房子，但她在皇宫之中也有间办公间和卧室。时间尚早，他很肯定她依旧还在皇宫之中。他想都没想的就甩开了她的工作间。

她从她的书桌旁惊讶的站了起来，“James王子，你来这做什么？我听说Steve出了事，他现在怎么样了？”

“他得了热病，” Bucky站到她的面前，浑身上下散发着怒气。他很肯定Peggy能闻到他身上的挫败和不安。

“哦上帝，”Peggy喃喃，“我有什么是能做的吗？”

“你带他进城，去了那片已知有疫情的区域，而现在他倒下了，”Bucky朝着她嘶吼，“你甚至都没问过我的允许。“

Peggy皱眉看着他，“我不知道我和Steve说话需要经过你的允许。”

”别把错丢到我身上。我知道你对他很着迷，我一直没表示反对，是因为Steve需要和你做朋友，但我不能允许你把他置于危险之地。他是我的丈夫，不是你的，我有义务去照看他，”慢慢的怒火从他的心底减弱，最终他弯下了身，彻底颓败了下去。他试图控制自己的alpha本能，但此刻这份本能彻底爆发了出来。

Peggy像是被他的话语说中了，她重重的坐下，”我很抱歉，我不想伤害Steve。“

”我知道，“Bucky叹了口气，”你该去找个治愈者帮你看看是否有热病的症状。“

Bucky离开了，并小心的在背后关上了门。他的愤怒彻底消失之后，他的思绪彻底回到了Steve的身上，想着他彻底失去意识倒在自己怀中的样子，那是他恐怕永远都没法轻易忘却的场面。

Banner博士和他的母亲在客厅里小声说着话，但当Bucky走进房间的时候，他们彻底沉默了。他被担忧，疲惫彻底折腾的没了力气，他只想爬上床，将Steve圈进自己的怀里。

”他怎么样？“Bucky问着，发现没有治愈者在跑来跑去了。

“我们现在已经给了他他身体能够承受的最大药量。他会时睡时醒，所以我建议有人能全程陪在他身边，以免他醒来的时候惊慌失措，“ Banner博士说道。

“好的，”Bucky已经起身离开，一心想要去Steve身边了。他并不是那种总会被Alpha的本能控制住自己理性半边脑的人。但现在，他只有一门心思，所有想要去保护和照顾的欲念控制了他所有的行动。

“治疗师会每四个小时过来巡查一遍，”Banner博士提醒Bucky之后，便转去了他的母亲那边和她小声说话去了。Bucky钻进了他的卧室，小心的在背后关上门。他迅速的换上了睡袍，接着钻进被窝里，Steve的身边。

他在之后的四个小时里时睡时醒着。每一次Steve动静大的时候，Bucky就会醒来，为他盖上被子，以保证他足够暖和，或是喂他些水。Banner博士来了几次，确保Steve的情况没有变糟。

Steve在治疗师再次挤进房间的时候，已经睡了差不多一个小时了。他的脸埋在Bucky的肩膀里，而他能感受到那些从他身上散出去的热量。他没有再呕吐。Bucky猜那可能是因为他的肚子里已经空无一物了。他突然咳嗽了一声，剧烈的浑身颤抖。

Bucky在此刻当他们身体相贴之前从没注意到Steve是如此瘦弱过。他知道omega又瘦又弱小是件时髦事，但Steve实在是太瘦了。Bucky担心他如果有什么地方用力过头，他就会弄坏他了。

其中一名治疗师帮他将Steve扶起坐好，并在他身后垫上了足够多的枕头，并用厚厚的被褥包裹住他全身。Steve在醒来的时候虚弱的挣扎了一下，但是还是让治疗师们给他喝下了一堆的茶谁果汁，并用治愈盐给他搓身子。

Steve只在他们试图让他喝下某些全黑的东西时，真正抗拒了起来。在灯下，Bucky觉得那东西就像焦油，他都想让那些治疗师离Steve远点。

Steve开始昏昏欲睡，他连眼睛都睁不开了。Bucky将Steve拉到两腿之间，让他靠在自己的胸前，试图让Steve竖起身子。Steve的身体几乎彻底无力的时候，Bucky从他的手中拿过被子，并帮他饮下了最后一点柠檬香味的茶。

当茶都喝光了之后，虽然Bucky一直哄着他，Banner博士也稍稍严厉了一些的要求着他，Steve终于在喝完茶后可以睡下了。他的脑袋躺在一叠枕头上，以便他能呼吸的轻松一些。

“他怎么样了？”Bucky用着不会打扰Steve的声音小声问着，而后者早已睡着了。

“他的情况没有变坏，” Banner博士肯定道，虽然他说话的语气，并没有让这件事听起来像件好事，“所有注入他的魔法能力的魔法应该让他显现出变好的迹象了。通常情况下热症只有在还未受到治疗的情况下才会持续。”

“我能做什么？”Bucky问道，用手抚过Steve的头发。一整夜的清醒所带来的疲惫重重袭来，让Bucky无法集中精神。

Banner博士看起来也同样累坏了，“从现在开始让他休息。睡眠会有所助益。”

Bucky躺了下来，他就像一条人体毛毯一般在Steve身边蜷起了身子。他的无能为力让他感到焦躁无比。当意识到情况彻底脱离他的掌控之后，他既感到懦弱，又感到无能。

Steve微微转过身，将自己更多的贴进Bucky的身体，“Bucky？你在那吗？”

“是的，Stevie,我在这，”Bucky轻声呢喃着，他将Steve稍有些无力的手拉进自己的手里。Steve轻轻捏了一下他的手，便重新陷入了睡眠。

***

Bucky整整两天没有离开Steve身边。Steve第一百次吐光给他的清汤的时候，他依旧在那。当那些治疗师试图让他喝下那些黑色的像是焦油的茶的时候，他依旧在那，而Banner博士的表情则一天天的变得越来越忧心忡忡。

Steve一点变好的迹象都没有，并且大多数时候都是半睡半醒着。Bucky在他清醒的时候，给他读书。而他怀疑Steve连他读的东西的一半都没听进去。

Bucky没有任何照顾其他人的经验，他之前从没有这个必要去做这件事。就算是在那些治疗师和Banner博士的遵遵教导下，他也不是很确定该如何照顾好Steve。他总是觉得自己应该做得更好一些。

他的母亲进来照顾Steve，以便让Bucky可以去洗个热水澡，并换件新衣服。她有两个孩子，并且两个孩子都在热症之中活了下来，理所当然的，她在照顾Steve方面要比他更胜任一些。

“我不知道怎么才能帮到他，”Bucky承认，他的声音很轻，这样Steve就听不见了。他想要Steve认为他拥有足够的能力能够完全胜任照顾他的任务。

“当你和Becca得热症的时候，我也同样感到自己很无能。你只要尽自己所能，并且希望那足够就行了，”他的母亲微笑着肯定的说着。就算在她的肯定之下，他也依旧痛苦的觉得自己很无能。

Banner博士回来的时候带了一名年轻的女性。她佩戴着说明她是名治疗师的证章，但Bucky之前从没见过她。她无视了Bucky，而是直接走过去为Steve做检查，进行着他早已见过几十个治疗师之前所做过的事。

“这位是Cho博士，”Banner博士解释道，“她擅长治愈拥有魔法能力的人。我让她来为Steve做检查。”

Banner博士觉得需要找一名专家的这件事让他感到紧张不已。Bucky知道Steve一点好起来的意向都没有不是件好事，但他尽了自己全力来区分开这些负面情绪，并尽自己努力的将精力集中在照顾好Steve上。

“他已经这样子有多久了，”Cho博士问着，她的动作落到了Steve抑制魔法能力的手镯上。它们很细，是亮金色的，如果不去注意他们是什么，大多数人会认为那就是普通的装饰宝石。

Bucky耸耸肩，“一个月，或者更长一些。我不知道我的父亲什么时候决定让他戴上这些的。”

Cho露出一个不高兴的表情，但并没有询问更多。Bucky从没想过抑制手镯的事，大多数情况下，他对Steve戴着它们并没什么感觉。他对魔法的事情并不熟知。

她又做了一些检查，包括对Steve使用了一些蓝色的粉末，那让他重重的咳嗽了好几分钟。Steve甚至咳了一些蓝色粉末在她全灰的罩袍上，不知道为什么，Bucky对此感到丝得意。

“这副手镯需要脱下来，”Cho博士说道，“就我来看，它们不只锁住了他的魔法，也同时阻止了他从其他人那里汲取能量。如果没有它们，他甚至可能能自己好起来。”

“我不知道我是否可以这么做，”Bucky不确定他的父亲是否会允许。Bucky也完全没做好准备接受脱下手镯之后会发生的事。

“那你就需要做好他可能不会好起来的准备，”Cho博士尖锐的说道，“不让他拥有他的模范能力只会让他越来越虚弱。我实话实说对他现在情况那么好感到惊奇。”

Bucky紧紧的吸了一口气，Steve了无生气的躺着的样子让Bucky一点都无法想象情况算是好。他甚至都没法想象Steve的情况更糟一些的样子。

“我知道你对魔法并不感兴趣，但是这或许是唯一可以帮到他的方式了，”Banner博士说道，“认真的想想再做决定吧。”

Bucky在Cho博士和Banner博士离开只是点了点头以示赞同。他重新爬回床上，Steve的身边，而Steve翻了个身，他的半边身子都压在了Bucky身上。

他在意识到Steve的哼哼并不只是来自于感冒，还有小声的啜泣的之前并没有很多想法。Steve将脸紧紧的贴在Bucky的胸前，将被子拉过头顶。

“Steve？”他轻轻问着，试图将他从被子里拉出来，“发生什么事了？有什么地方觉得疼吗？”

他沉默了好长一段时间，他的嗓音粗哑，音量比耳语高不了多少，“我想我的妈妈了。”

Bucky想不出还能做什么，只是将Steve紧紧的环抱在怀里，慢慢的摇动着他。那看起来只是让Steve哭的更厉害了一些，他现在发出了响亮的抽泣声。Bucky慢慢的抚摸着Steve背，轻声的安慰着他。他不知道该怎么去哄一个哭泣的人。

“我只想回家，”Steve说着，接着颤抖着啜泣起来，“我只想再见见我的妈妈。”

“我很抱歉，”Bucky轻声呢喃着，不知道他还能说什么，“我感到非常非常的抱歉,Steve。才希望我能帮助你 - 我希望我能知道究竟怎么才能帮助你。”

Steve过了好一会才不哭了，他累坏了。Bucky小心的将Steve从他身上翻下来，从床上起来。他套上了一件外套，接着离开了他们的房间。

Bucky或许并不喜欢魔法，但他不想再这样看着Steve受苦。如果脱掉抑制魔法的手镯是唯一能帮助Steve好起来的方法，那他就会去做。

他喊了一名侍女去叫Natasha，让她过来遵照Banner博士的嘱咐，不让Steve一个人呆着。她在几分钟后来到，好奇的看了他一眼，但并没有开口询问。

他直接去了他父亲的私人书房，当他连门都没敲的便推开了门。他对看到他父亲身边站着Alexander,正在读一份书桌上的羊皮纸的样子一点都没觉得惊讶。

“James？发生什么事了？Steve出什么事了吗？”他的父亲问着，神情像是被Bucky的突然闯入吓了一跳。

“Steve的抑制手镯再阻止他好起来，”Bucky一口气说完，“它们需要脱下来，如果不这样，他不会好起来。那副手镯在阻止向他体内注入魔法。”

“谁告诉你这些的？”他的父亲问道。他听起来并没有Bucky所想的那么生气。他曾经想过他会在他们能谈一谈之前就拒绝掉脱下手镯这个想法。

“Banner博士让Cho博士来为Steve做检查。她专于治疗魔法师，而我相信她的意见，”Bucky说着试图说服他的父亲。

“她也同时是一名魔法师。你怎么知道她不是单纯在骗你呢？”Alexander问道。Bucky对他会反对这件事并不出奇。“或许她想借用Steve的魔法以达到自己的目的。”

“或许，但我不会放过这样一个机会，”Bucky朝着Alexander露出一个凌厉的眼神，“他是我的丈夫。你不能指望我不尽自己能力去让他好起来。”

他不放心让他父亲一个人静静思考这件事，特别是当Alexander在房间里的时候。Bucky怀疑的盯着Alexander,而对方依旧小心的摆出了面无表情的样子，一点心里的震动都没有表现出来。

“Cho博士是一名受到尊敬的专业人士，而我相信她的意见，”他的父亲缓慢的说道，“如果他认为这是必要的，那便是必要的。我们可以等Steve彻底好了之后再回过来考虑这件事。”

Bucky可以看出Alexander实际上气坏了，虽然他没有出言反对国王。他或许为了他的胳膊感激Alexander但他依旧认为他是不可信的，并且拥有不可告人的目的。唯一的问题在于，Bucky并不知道那不可告人的目的是什么。

“去让Zola过来，”他的父亲如此吩咐Alexander，“没必要再等了。”

Alexander带回了Zola，后者从来没有想要逃跑的意思。他并不是一名魔法师，而这意味着摘掉Steve的那副手镯并没有什么魔法要素是需要考虑的。

Steve在他们回来的时候半醒着，正朝着Natasha呢喃着一些听不懂的话语。他在Zola来到他身边的时候，已经足够清醒到朝着他半心半意的挥上一巴掌。他听见Natasha在Steve几乎打到Zola的鼻子的时候哼哼出声。

“你准备怎么摘掉那副手镯？”Bucky对Zola在Steve身边来回晃荡的样子感到不怎么高兴。他甚至都不喜欢Zola在摆弄他的手臂时候的样子，他绝对不喜欢Zola去触碰Steve。

“作为手镯的发明者，手镯会在我的触摸下落下来，”Zola解释道，“我也是唯一一个可以再将它们戴回去的人。”

Zola朝前伸出手，同时握住两只。Steve的身体僵硬了，Bucky差一点就要冲上去阻止他了。那副金属手镯，前一秒，还在Steve细瘦的手腕上看起来显眼充满威胁意味，而现在，他们看起来就像可以轻易的被打坏，比玻璃还要脆弱。

有那么一秒像是什么事都没有发生，但下一面屋子里所有的东西都飘动了起来。屋子里唯一一个保持镇静的是Natasha，她对周身漂浮着的东西看起来习以为常。

轰隆一声，所有的东西都掉落在了地上，先前放在床头柜上的书现在落在了地上，先前装满水的水盆，此刻摔在了地上，裂成了千万片碎片。Steve彻底醒了，他直直坐起。

“Steve？”Bucky试探性的问道，“你现在感觉怎么样？”

他看起来依旧疲惫不堪，但他现在彻底醒了。他小心的摆动着双手，就像先前完全失去了知觉而现在才有了感觉一般。他睁大眼睛看着Bucky，朝着他大大的眨着眼。

Steve慢慢的靠回了那一堆枕头上，“我感到轻松多了。”

Bucky的心重重落了地。他应该早一些要求将那副手镯摘下来，在婚礼之前就该这么做。他不应该害怕因此可能会有的后果。

“你再也不会戴上他们了，”Bucky保证着，虽然这事他做不了主，“你会好起来的，然后你就可以再开始使用你的魔法了。”

他没预料到Steve会将他拉下来紧紧抱住。那感觉古怪，Steve依旧坐在床上，而Bucky俯压在他的身上。Steve放在他的肩膀的双手非常有力，Bucky磨蹭着Steve依旧微微汗湿的头发。

Steve颤抖着叹了口气，接着一遍又一遍的轻声耳语着“谢谢“。Bucky的心头依旧盘绕着未能尽早摘下手镯的负罪感。Bucky之前完全没意识到它们功效会造成的后果。

Natasha之前警告过他，忽视Steve的魔法能力从长远角度看对他没有任何助益。而现在看起来，他早就该这么干了。Bucky开始思考着，自己什么时候才会在对Steve的事上不出错。

  
  



	9. Chapter 9

第九章

当手镯被摘下之后，Steve没过几天就彻底好了。Bucky一直在绕着他转，但当Steve的情况开始好转之后，这情形变得古怪起来。Steve觉得他应该是那个照顾Bucky的人，虽然他也不清楚究竟该怎么照顾别人。

Natasha和Wanda在手镯摘下来的两天之后来看望他。他在Wanda爬上床坐在他身边时感到丝惊讶，因为那原本是Bucky的位置，而Bucky此刻正闷闷不乐的坐在了角落里的一张椅子上。Wanda仔仔细细的帮他回顾了所有他所错过的八卦。Steve不知道她是怎么做到这一点的。他猜她会读心术。

轮到Natasha的时候，她对他诉说了更多正事。不像Wanda，她不被允许进入议事厅，（她是名omega，并且没有使臣身份）Natasha一天之中大多时间都在议事厅度过。

“北边的一些省份的使臣最近一直在讨论要提交和Mullingar的交易协定，”Natasha告诉他Bucky听到这些的时候抬起投来，他不再瘫软的坐着，而是直直的坐起身子，目光盯着地面。他让他被替代之后的不悦彻底展现了出来。

“什么样的贸易协定？”Steve问着，一边喝了一口苦茶，因这苦味皱紧了脸。

Natasha微微耸了耸肩，“还不确定。他们知道我加入了你的阵营，因此，他们不会告诉我所有的事。”

Steve已经邀请过Natasha和Wanda加入他的阵营，他的小圈子，作为朋友和智囊。他知道这样做会引起些争议，也因此已经提前警告过她了。Natasha当时随意的态度让他的忧虑烟消云散。

“抱歉，”Steve觉得自己有必要道歉，虽然他们都知道这事在他的掌控之外，“如果你再听见别的什么，你能告诉我吗？”

“当然，” Natasha答应他。她的双腿搭到了床上，并开始摆弄她小巧的脚趾，将他们打开又闭上，一边听着Steve和Wanda交谈。Steve不自觉的被这种动作吸引了。它优雅又敏捷，让人很难不注意到。

“我想要你教我如何格斗，”这个主意像是突发奇想，“你曾经告诉我，山里人会锻炼omega。“

Natasha甚至没有回答的机会，Bucky便插了进来，“Steve，你不能就这样去学习格斗。你还生着病，而且除此之外-”

“除此之外是什么？我是一名omega？”Steve迅速的打断了他。

Bucky因Steve的反驳在椅子里俯下了身，“我的意思是，除了我拥有自己的训练官，谁能教谁格斗呢，除了Natasha之外。”

Steve有那么一刻对自己对Bucky发火感到羞愧。他已经习惯Alpha忽视他，小看他了。Bucky将他视为平等的态度让他感到陌生。Steve从来都是让自己处于防备状态，让自己放轻松这件事对他来说很难。

“抱歉，”Steve呢喃着，虽然Bucky看起来不再那么挫败了，“这听起来也挺不错的，Buck。”

Natasha又说了一些要事，直到Bucky有些不礼貌的提醒她和Wanda该离开了。他在房间里来回踱步，知道最终坐到了Steve旁边，在他们之间留下一条沟壑那么远的距离。

“你准备小睡一会吗？”Bucky问道。虽然他很确信Bucky是作为提议提出来的，但那听起来更有股命令的味道。或许他依旧对自己幼稚的朝着Bucky生气的表现感到不好，他什么都没说。

“你在读什么？”Steve问着，挪近了一些，小小的挪动着跨国他们之间的空位。Steve有些习惯了和Bucky亲近，就算他的脑子里已经不再因为生病而一团浆糊，他发觉自己挪近了许多。不久，他便蜷缩在了Bucky的身边，头靠在他的肩膀上。

”Hora山脉的神秘传说，”Bucky说着在Steve的背上弯起手指，轻柔的抚摸着。他用尽了全力才没发出舒服的声音。“Cage大人正在试图解开谁杀害了他的妻子的谜团。我正在看第五本。”

Steve发出一声短促的笑声，而Bucky朝他抬起一根眉毛，“什么东西这么好笑？”

“没什么，没什么，”Steve朝他保证，但他还是得将自己的脸埋进Bucky的肩膀才能让自己不大笑出声。Steve觉得Bucky对于那些糟糕透顶的悬疑小说的着迷让他非常的享受。

“睡吧，”Bucky说着，朝着Steve假意皱了皱眉，戳了戳他的身侧，“Cage正要找到杀害他妻子的杀手的藏身之处，所以我不会让你给我捣乱的。”

Steve报复似的朝着Bucky的胸口戳了戳，但还是让他继续看书了。Bucky好玩的揉了揉Steve的头发，接着将手臂环抱住他。他正想着或许得到Bucky的注意力并不坏。

  
  


***

 

当一名侍女进来交给Steve一封信的时候，他正坐在沙发上，膝盖上放着本画本。他迅速的打开它。Steve和他的母亲几乎每一天都会写信，但他知道这封信并不是母亲寄来的，他能轻易的认出她优美的花体字。

“谁寄来的？”Bucky问着，试图瞟上一眼信。Steve拿着信躲开他的视线，虽然那封信上并没有什么可隐藏的秘密，这行为更出自一种好玩和挑逗。Bucky哼哼了一声，挪了一下他的搁在茶几上的双脚。

“Tony Stark，”Steve回答道，一边放下了那封信，“他想要见我，并一起共进午餐。”

Bucky烦恼的咕哝着，“他个混蛋！”他呻吟起来。Steve对他这孩子气十足的表现翻了个白眼，就算自己也对这表现感到些好玩。

“你又不是那个要和他共进午餐的人。”Steve合上画本，他正在假装自己画一支插满鲜花的花瓶，但实际上，他正在给Bucky的下颌线来个素描。“他不会真的有这么坏的。”

Bucky干巴巴的笑了起来，“你压根一点都不晓得。我和别人谈话从来不会像和他一样让我忍不住的想砸东西。”

“我要去更衣了，”Steve抱怨着，“我讨厌换衣服。”

虽然Steve身体痊愈已经有好几天了，他还没有机会踏出他的居室半步，又或是做一些需要穿的比平常日服更正式些的衣服的事。

虽然现在已经将近下午，Steve和Bucky依旧穿着他们的睡衣，睡袍则披在他们的肩上以防他们感冒。

“抱歉，宝贝，”Bucky说着，又翻了一页书，“就是，忽略掉Stark说的一半的东西，事情就会轻松很多。”

Steve知道自己在这样亲密的称呼下红了脸蛋。Bucky有几次这么叫过他，而每一次都能让一股电流蹿过他的脊椎。Steve有时候觉得自己该对这种感觉抗拒，喜欢这样的称呼会让他变成一个折服的小omega的模样。但他难以自持的必须承认，他喜欢这称呼，喜欢这称呼让他有所感觉。

他几乎是从沙发上滚了下来，走进他们的房间，并招来一名侍女。他穿上了一件装饰精美的袍子，以及紧身裤，那是一套标准的omega男式装束。十足的女性化可以让男性的alpha不会感受到omega是在挑战他们的男性权威，但又并不完全可以忽略掉他们是男人的事实。

Steve从镜中欣赏着自己的影子，蓝色的袍子和他的眼睛相映成趣。虽然他大概觉得这件衣服会成为omega的标准装束是被alpha强逼的，这可以让他们看起来充满屈服而且柔弱，但他也觉得它们并不完全不好看。

他让侍女在他的手腕上装上轻巧的手镯。他很确定它们是结婚礼物。他甚至让她用小黑炭笔为他涂眼线。在Mullingar，无论是男性还是女性omega都会化妆，特别是当他们结婚之后，所以他此刻正沉浸在属于自己的习俗之中。

Bucky依旧坐在沙发上，书本打开，还有一盘吃了一半的面包和果酱放在他的腿上。他朝Steve露出的笑容他的胸腔收紧，他很确定自己脸红的透亮。

当Steve来到Bucky身边，而后者小心的拉过他的一只手，将他们的手指细密的交叠在一起。他们的双手是如此的适合彼此，Steve嶙峋的手指正好落入Bucky的手中。他发觉自己无法自控的回笑着。

“你看起来真漂亮，”Bucky说着，语调欢快而饱含着热情，他露出一小抹笑容。

”谢谢，“Steve开心的呢喃。他想要伸出手，握住Bucky的金属手，将他们更紧的交织在一起。Steve想要在他的膝上蜷起身，亲吻他。他没有这么做，倒是温柔的捏了捏Bucky的手。

”玩的愉快，“Bucky说着，接着他在Steve的手背上落下了温柔的一吻，他的心停了一摆，“试着别惹出太多麻烦。”

“我不会对做不到的事发誓，”Steve开着玩笑。Bucky哼笑着。Steve使尽了所有的自控能力才从Bucky手里拿了出来，去见Tony Stark吃午餐。他感到无比的轻松，一路飘飘然的直到坐上马车。

那感觉起来就像Bucky在向他求爱，这个想法很蠢，鉴于他们已经结婚了，但是那热情的目光，以及Bucky对他的点点滴滴，就像爱情小说里的一样。感觉很好，至少他们现在像是朋友了，而不是像是彼此如鲠在喉的鸡肋。

Steve知道很快他的热潮期就要到了，而那个时候他们会联结。他听说这是那些无法描述的事情的其中之一，只有当它发生的时候才能切身体会。成为Bucky的另一半这个想法现在并没有那么可怕了，而且更容易让他接受这事不坏。

和彼此联结是使他们最终在一起的最后一步。没有这一个仪式，他们的婚姻就不算正式完成，并且容易破裂。被联结也同时能让Steve得到一些他所渴望的权利，以及一些属于自己的自主权。

他在城里最美的一处地方的一间餐厅里见到了Tony。这间餐厅看起来简直昂贵的不可思议，而如果让Steve来决定，他们大概会在城堡里就餐。

他们坐在一个半是封闭的角落里，但就在他能走到餐桌前，三个人拦去了他的去路，试图和他交谈。他不认识他们之中的任何一人，即使他们全都声称在婚礼上就见过他了。他试图让自己逃出每一段谈话。

Stark握了握他的手，那看起来要比他平时所得到的要更加专业并且干脆。人们会因为他是名omega而认为他更喜欢温柔的抚触和简单的话语，就像只是握手对他来说，这样的问候太过粗鲁了。

”让我们直话直说，”Stark说道，而Steve无法不更乐意这么做了。“之所以做出这样的安排是因为我的父亲希望你的来自南方的道德观念可以让我有所感念，你就可以说服我让我和Pepper Potts结婚。而你的丈人会想这么做的唯一原因是因为这样他就能得到一些Stark非常好的技术了。他只是把你这张漂亮的脸送来做交易的。”

Steve抬起一根眉毛。他确实听过一些关于Tony Stark的直白，以及并不像omega的传言，但他没想到会这么毫无遮掩的遇上。但这一点都没有让他感到不舒服，但是Tony令人恼怒的腔调确实做到了，而且他还以为Steve是George国王的小小奴仆。

“而这一切的潜台词是我确实在乎George国王在想什么，”Steve指出，或许要比他所想要的更加辛辣了些。

“我猜攻占了你的国家，把你掳来当他儿子的新娘确实不让你怎么喜欢他，”Tony说着喝了一口白兰地。Steve有点被吓到了，还没到两点，Tony就喝上了。“但这不代表你就不会成为他的砝码。”

Steve不知道自己该说什么，因为如果真到了这一步，他或许会如愿成为George国王的砝码，特别是在让Tony Stark成为他内阁的一员的时候，“或许我会，但我确信我不会照着你父亲的想法办事。我不知道Pepper是谁，但是我不打算说服你和他结婚还是和别的什么人结婚。”

“不，不会，”Steve诚实的认可，“我猜在自己被迫结了婚之后，我并不怎么想让别人去干这事。”

Tony深深的看了他一眼。Steve从篮子里小心的拿出了一片面包和黄油，假装着Tony的目光一丁点都不会打扰到他。面包干硬，他半心半意的掰开它。

“你丈夫讨厌我，”Tony指出，而Steve无法反对。他还开始意识到Tony正准备在这里做什么。

“你希望我拒绝你成为我的内阁成员，这样你的父亲就不会发火，因为你可以把所有的过错都归于我身上，”他说着，一边注意到Tony无暇的外表有那么一秒垮了，但很快他就在一眨眼的功夫内收拾好了自己。

他哼了哼，”我觉得你确实高估了我有多少在乎我父亲的主意。“

”我确实不这么认为，“Steve突然对这整场谈话感到疲惫，“做你想做得。我不在乎。我只是不想成为你的替罪羊。”

他在Tony能对他抛出任何他之前计划着的尖锐无用的反驳之前离开。他的马车被拉到了餐厅的前门。他迅速的做了上去，将他的新冬袄紧紧裹在身上。

Steve突然感到了彻底的疲惫。或许他依旧生着病，他的魔法让他意味自己好了，但其实没好。或许，这只是热潮期的前兆在慢慢的爬上他的身躯 ，让他感到眩晕，并毫无征兆的想要依靠。

当他回到城堡的时候，他立即跑回了他的房间，当他在大厅里差一点撞到Becca的时候，他的问候也是简短而甜蜜的。他事实上整个跌跌撞撞的冲进他的房间的时候，他发现Bucky没挪过位。

“你的午餐如何？”Bucky问着，朝着Steve甜蜜的笑了笑。

Steve摘下他的外套和围巾，将他们丢在了扶手椅上，”你说的对。Stark是个彻头彻尾的混蛋。“

Bucky哼笑了一声，他小心的将书放在了咖啡桌上，”感觉怎么样？“

”我真的只想要睡上一觉，“Steve一边承认一边挂下了他的肩膀，”你可以和我一起，如果你想?”

Bucky看起来像是对这个主意兴致勃勃，开心的跟着Steve回到他们的房间，让Steve先爬上床。这全是热潮期前兆带来的想要依靠感的作用，让Steve开心，除了Bucky紧贴着他的时候，他没抱怨他不需要保护。

”你的热潮期要来了，“Bucky轻声说着，将脸埋进Steve耳后，紧贴着他的标记腺。“

Steve无法控制的开心的叹了口气，“我在热潮期要来之前会变得有些爱粘人。”

Bucky磨蹭的更近了些。他的金属手臂，此刻正挂在Steve的身侧，现在感觉起来无比轻盈。它贴着他的屁股的感觉舒服而又凉爽，他小心的将Bucky的手握在胸前。

第二天的时候，当他正在悄声商讨拟定北部省份和Mullingar协议的时候，Tony Stark大步走了进来。他看起来有点太过夸张于自己是大驾光临了。Natasha翻了个白眼，而Wanda几乎无视了他。

Steve无法控制的觉得自己赢了，就算他赢得的是个不怎么讨喜的朋友。当会议结束的时候，他用尽了所有的风度才没在Tony的脸上揍上一拳。但是想想好的一面，他的身边终于都是自己人了。

***

自他第一次的热潮开始，他就讨厌热潮期。他会被关在房间里，一个人孤单呆着，情热汹涌的在他身体澎湃，让他彻底疯狂。

在没有alpha的帮助下，omega的热潮会比普通的热潮期要长上一倍，而且大多数时候，他都是狂乱的吼叫着度过他的热潮期。

Bucky会在这里的事实让他感到些许安慰，但也带来一连串新的焦虑。Steve以前从没亲过人，想想热潮期性爱，他就吓坏了。

在Mullingar的时候，性爱并不是omega们会聊起的话题。在他第一次的热潮期之后，他的母亲就给了他一本用已经灭绝了的语言写成的书，里面全是随意画成的图表，而且积满的灰尘让Steve整整打了好几周的喷嚏。这本书早已过时。Steve能从里面得到的唯一启示便是躺平，并接受，不要试图反抗，当一名甜美乖巧的小omega。

他有点希望他能可以和他的母亲就此聊聊。并不只是关于热潮期的性爱，还有和别人结合是个什么样子的感受。除了他已知的，和人联结的感觉无法描述之外，他对此一无所知。

所有这一切都让他感到燥热又紧张，但真正让他吓坏了的是情热之后的事，因为Steve知道自己并没有做好要一个孩子的准备。

他一直都喜欢小孩子，广义上的小孩子，以概念来论的小孩子。他喜欢他们胖胖的脸蛋，甜美的笑容，但这不代表他自己就想要一个，特别是和一个，差不多算是，陌生人的人拥有孩子。

Steve从没想象过在十九岁就嫁给一个他几乎不认识的人并且可能会有孩子的事。他总是想着，就算他和Thomas订了婚，他也会拥有属于他自己的时间。他不会从当别人的小孩，一下子变成别人的丈夫，然后最终，成为某人的母亲。

他知道他应该和Bucky谈论这一切，但是他们刚展开的新友情看起来是那么的脆弱，因此他去找了Natasha。她比他年长，而且非常肯定的是更加经验丰富，而且她是唯一一个他所信任的并可以告知真相的人。

她坐在她自己的房间里，带着一种似猫般的慵懒，蜷缩在一把大大的红色扶手椅里。她的红发打着漂亮的卷落在她的肩膀上，她放在腿上的书是用外文写成的。

“侍女说你想要见我，”Natasha说着合上书，将它搁在她身边的桌子上，“发生什么事了？”

“没什么，”Steve仓促的说着，Natasha抬起一根眉毛，“我只是想知道你是否愿意今晚和我一起共进晚餐？”

“听起来不错，”Natasha回答道，但她依旧谨慎的看了他一眼，他在她的注视下扭了扭身子，“你有什么建议吗？”

Steve发觉自己有些紧张，因为他还没完全想好，“你想去什么地方都可以。我们可以在皇宫里吃，或是出去什么地方。你想要去。。。”

“我会选个地点。我七点的时候去你的房间找你，”Natasha 冲他露出一抹明显的逐客表情，接着她转回身开始继续读她的书。

Steve忐忑不安的等到了六点。他很庆幸Bucky因为要参加他父亲的廷会而不在，Steve在越来越接近热潮期的时候也会让Bucky越来越开始他的高热期。费洛蒙让Steve难以思考，用情热将他的脑子搅乱。

当六点一到，Natasha便来了，他事实上全身紧张的要死。她疑惑的看了他一眼，但什么都没说的和他一起爬进马车。她简单的和他描述了一下餐厅，那是个供应山中风味的小地方。

当他们到达的时候，Steve知道她确实没有在拿这地方的大小开玩笑。Natasha看起来认识那个为他们引路带他们去到一个角落的桌子里店主，微弱的灯光让他们留有了一些隐秘空间。

他们各自倒了一杯葡萄酒，有些是来自河谷地区，那些尝起来有些太甜了。Natasha在尝了一口之后便露出了个鬼脸，小心的放下她的那一杯，或许是准备在叫上些更硬派些的。

“你打算好告诉我什么事在让你烦心了吗，还是说我们准备就这样坐着吃上一整餐？”Natasha问着，朝他露出一抹漫不经心的表情。

“我不想要哈子！”Steve冲口而出，”而且我在担心和Bucky上床，而且被联结的感觉究竟怎么样。我害怕Bucky会想要我生个孩子，而我还没做好准备。“

Natasha对他突如其来的表白扑哧一笑，”我想如果你想要任何改变，你该和你的丈夫谈论这大部分的事。“

Steve在自己的椅子里陷的更低了些，“我只是不知道该怎么和他说话。一切感觉起来都很陌生。”

“我认识James已经很长时间了，而我想如果你愿意和他说出这些事，他会愿意尽一切可能的帮助你，”Natasha慢慢的说着，就像她有字斟句酌一般。

“你真的这么想？”Steve依旧对Bucky半信半疑，而且他很清楚自己还没有和他熟识到可以谈论自己对这个境况的想法的地步。并且想要知道他想要做什么的地步。

“你再没问他之前，你没法确认这点，”Natasha说着，朝着他露出一个鼓励的笑容，“我从来没有经历过热潮期的性，但你得告诉Bucky你想要什么。”

“我不知道该怎么告诉他我想要什么，因为我自己都不知道我想要什么，”Steve哼哼着，他痛恨自己居然如此的没有经验。Steve可以看得出来Natasha对他从来都不被允许尝试那些Alpha可以做的事，甚至得到些鼓励，去有机会能够尝试这些事的事感到愤怒不已。

“任何有眼睛的人都能看出来他在意你。我很肯定，你只需要向他求助就可以了，”Natasha温柔的解释道。

Steve叹了口气，半心半意的玩弄着桌布，“我不擅长向人求助。”

Natasha朝他温柔的笑了笑，“或许是时候做出改变了。”

***

当Steve用过晚餐回来的时候，Bucky已经坐在了床上，毯子盖过了全身，旁边仅亮了一盏灯。因为Steve和Natasha聊了很久，现在的时间已经很晚了。Bucky正在看书，但那看起来并不是他的奇幻小说的其中一本，倒是像是更正式些的东西。

他朝着Steve露出抹笑容，而他所能想到的只有Natasha的话语，“任何人都能看出来他很在意你。”此刻当Bucky像他是太阳，是月亮般的看着他的时候，这点更加明显了。

Steve跑进换衣屏风后面，在没有侍女的帮助之下花了更长的时间解开了自己罩袍背后的纽扣。他套上了睡袍，爬上床，以免着凉。

他转到自己的那一边，Bucky跟着他，将他手中的书稿放在床头柜上，一杯半满的水杯旁边。

“我得告诉你些事，”Steve轻声说着，担心会将他小心掩埋的忧虑透露出分毫 。

Bucky皱紧了眉头，他的困惑都写在了脸上，“好的，什么事？”

“我不想要孩子，”那话语最后都叠在了一起，听起来就像拖长了音调。

“你是现在不想要个孩子，还是你永远都不想要孩子了？”Bucky想要问清楚，他微微坐起身。

Steve跟他一起坐起来，“我现在不想要孩子。我没准备好当妈妈。”

Bucky用手抹了把脸，“我确定自己还没准备好当爸妈。”

“我要进入热潮了，我会怀孕的可能性。。。”Steve颤抖着吸了一口气，Bucky拉过Steve的手，“我不知道该怎么办。”

Bucky用拇指搓过Steve的手，“Becca告诉过我她正在喝的一种避孕茶。我明天会和她提起，看她能不能给我们弄到一些。”

Steve无法相信Bucky如此轻易的就同意了他。Steve原先想过他们会为此争吵。Bucky要比Steve年长，而且从没在意过自己会担心生产或是怀孕的问题。他以为Bucky会更想要个孩子。

Bucky拉过Steve的双手，认真的看着他，“你得向我保证，你不会告诉任何人。我的父亲正在为我和Becca生孩子的事烦心着。如果他发现你们在试图避孕，他会发火的。”

一开始他只是想要抱抱，他只是想要舒缓一些他对Bucky的感情。在他能思考之前，Steve发现自己亲吻了Bucky。那几乎是毫无章法的，但也比他们的第一词接吻要没那么僵硬。Bucky只花了几秒就热情的回吻了他，他的一只手小心的攥住了他的下巴，将他托的更近一些。

Steve靠向前，将自己的双臂环绕住Bucky的脖子，坐在他的膝盖上。Bucky坚实的臂膀则环过了Steve的腰，他都能感受到那条金属手臂穿过他的衬衫时带来的丝丝凉意。

当他们退开的时候，他们都重重的喘着气。Steve从来没想象过会拥有这样的亲吻。他感到热，还有些麻，而这并不是潮热期所带来的。Bucky对他傻乎乎的笑着，Steve很确定自己的表情也差不多。

“我真的很想要你，”Steve哼哼着，将脸贴在Bucky的肩膀上，“但我们得停下了，等你能和Becca说过才能继续。”

“你说的对，”Bucky叹了口气回答，滑下身，直到完全躺下，而Steve则枕在他的胸膛上，“我也很想要你。”

Bucky的手指轻轻的拂过Steve的头发，Steve将耳朵贴在Bucky的胸前听着他强而有力的心跳。Steve在想着爱情的时候感到了一连串的希望飞窜过他的全身，从前是那么的遥不可及，而现在突然之间全成了可能。这是Steve从来没有期许过的东西，但现在却变得越来越有可能。就像伸手即可碰到一般。

  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

第十章

Bucky比平时醒的要早。太阳刚刚从地平线上升起。Steve蜷缩在他的身边，摊子在他的肩头卷成团。Bucky轻轻翻了个身，他在Steve的太阳穴上印下一个吻，接着下了床。

昨晚的亲吻依旧深深的印在他的脑中，Steve环抱着他的样子，这么温暖，这么柔软。Bucky明白如此简单的一个吻就能把自己撩拨的热火焚身让他显得有些可怜。没有人能像Steve一样的让他疯狂。

他们的卧室里满是热潮，情热的味道，他觉得自己必须马上拿出Becca给的那些茶叶了。鉴于Steve的味道，Bucky能想得到，他大概下午就会完全进入热潮期，如果没那么快的话。

Bucky迅速的穿上衣服，在他的裤子外套上一件简单的衬衫和外套。虽然城堡里的每个房间里都会生火，再加上那些取暖灯，门廊的空气在清晨的灯光中依旧让人感到不那么舒服。城堡依旧空荡荡的。他遇到一个匆匆从他身边经过的侍女，几个刚开始巡逻的护卫。

他走去他所熟知的Becca热爱在清晨去的地方。他们两个人都是早起的鸟儿，这是他们的母亲自他们打小就有意为他们灌注的习惯。她来自Valmiera，一个坐落于最北边的省份，那里每天只有几个小时的阳光。她教会他们充分利用每一点的阳光。

Becca正在一座私人的图书室中，她的身边正摆着一盘的小点心，她的膝头放着一本书。她在他走进来的时候抬起了头，朝他微微一笑，接着又回去看书了。她依旧穿着睡衣，头发松散的披在她的肩头，身上穿着一件大大的睡袍。

Bucky在她对面的巨大的扶手椅中坐下，“Becca，我有话要和你说，你得和我保证你不会对其他人吐露半个字。”

她朝他露出一抹好奇的神情，接着合上了她的书，“发生什么事了，Buck？你卷进什么麻烦里了吗?突击队大概更擅长帮你解决问题。”

Bucky无视了她的建议，接着说道，“你记得你告诉过我的那种茶，”她在听见避孕茶的时候彻底安静了，“Steve要进潮热期了，我需要一些。”

“Steve知道你在做这个吗？”Becca问道，怀疑的望着他，但是她依旧让自己小声说着。整座城堡依旧还在沉睡之中，但她依旧很小心的不要让回声透露给任何人。

“当然，”Bucky无法想象背着Steve做这种事，“我们谈论过这点，而我们任何一个人都还没准备好要个宝宝。我们才刚开始适应结婚生活，我们还没做好准备要当父母。”

“我懂，我真的明白，”她说着，而他知道她是认真的。她和Michael大概彼此相爱，但这并不意味着他们就已经做好了要孩子的准备，“我的房间里藏了一些。我去拿来，在这等着。”

她从沙发上站起来，整理好她的睡袍，偷偷摸摸的走出房间。她仅仅去了五分钟就回来了，她一直都不擅长撒谎，而此刻她看起来更加疑神疑鬼的从口袋里拿出那一小袋子。茶叶是深紫红色的，而且呈干碎状。

“如果Steve进入热潮，他就需要每天喝两回，一整杯，”Becca朝他说明，”不是半杯。是一整杯。他一开始几次大概会觉得恶心，但是那之后就会好了。”

她将小袋子交给他，而他小心翼翼的将它放进自己的外套口袋里，那里会很安全。

“藏好它。如果被人发现，你不能告诉任何人是我给你的！”Becca催促他。

“我不会，”Bucky保证，“谢谢你，真的，Becca，谢谢。”

“没关系，真的，”Becca边说边坐回了原位，咬了一口点心，“如果你知道有多少人在用它，你会感到吃惊的。它不违法，但也不是看起来可以接受的东西 - 特别是父亲。”

Bucky点点头，在离开前偷了她一块点心。回到他自己的房间，他将那袋茶叶塞进了浴室的洗手池背后。他知道侍女不会清理那里。

Steve依旧躺在床上，他翻过身，而他的双眼半闭着。Steve朝着他讶异的一笑，半是挣扎着将毯子从自己滚烫的身上拿下。房间里很热，而且湿漉漉的就像最热的夏日一般。

“Bucky，”Steve呻吟道，“你站在那做什么？回床上来。”

他爬回床上，停在Steve身上，而后者坐起身，亲吻他。他能感觉到Steve正紧抓着他的衬衫，将它从他的裤子里拉出来，让自己可以用双手抚摸他的后背。

他用尽了全力才让自己从Steve身上抽离开，而对方发出了一声渴求的呻吟。Steve已经完全身处热潮了。这意味着接下去的两天里，Steve能够做出理智判断的能力会彻底消失。情热并不会那么糟，也因此Bucky的任务便是照顾好Steve。就算他不想照顾Steve，他的alpha的本能也会取而代之，去保护去播种的渴求会成为他唯一能思考的东西。

“我们得先吃些早餐，”Bucky温柔的说着，用手掌贴上Steve细削的下颌，“我们能让自己保持体力。”

Steve在Bucky抽离他身边去喊侍女订早餐的时候并没有抱怨。他也订了一杯温水，接着去洗手台后拿茶。

他们为Steve拿来了燕麦和肉桂粉，一份烤鸡蛋给Bucky。Bucky知道Steve大概需要比燕麦能提供的蛋白质更多的蛋白质，但那是Steve的最爱，而他发觉自己很难拒绝他的任何要求。

Bucky温柔的哄着Steve去吃些东西。而另一边，Steve非常开心的喝着茶。Bucky并不完全确信Steve明白自己在喝什么。就算当Bucky小心的朝着他解释的时候，Steve也只是朝着他露出眩晕的微笑，将自己埋进Bucky的身侧。

当他们吃完之后，他将他们用过的餐盘放进客厅，他并不希望侍女们进入他们的房间。当他走回他们的房间的时候，Steve已经坐在了床上，他的上衣已经脱下，露出白皙的胸膛。Bucky在看到Steve露出的肋骨，锁骨的时候有一些震惊，他们是那么的细瘦。

Bucky知道自己一边脱掉衣服一边笑着爬上床。Steve坚定的吻着他，毫无保留，湿润。Bucky将自己的双唇从Steve的双唇上挪开，沿着他的脖子落到他的肩膀，那里散落着一些浅色的雀斑。

Steve在Bucky顺着雀斑落到他的胸前，直到他的睡裤边沿的时候露出了小小的喘息。不知何时，Steve在Bucky的头发中蜷起手指，在Bucky张嘴吻上他的肋骨的时候拉扯他。他扯动着Steve的睡裤便角，后者哭泣着，张开腿，让Bucky能够跻身于它们之间。

“我可以把这个从你身上脱下来吗，宝贝？”Bucky询问，微微的将它卷下，让自己可以亲吻Steve瘦削的胯骨。Steve的皮肤可爱，柔软，除了零星的雀斑外没有一丝疤痕。

“求你，Bucky。Alpha来吧。快来，”Steve没有等着Bucky做出行动，他已经开始脱下他的睡裤直拉到大腿以下。Bucky帮助他，将它从他的脚上摘下，并将他们丢的远远的。

Bucky很希望能快一些，他已经快要硬的发疼了，但是他发过誓要慢慢来的。Steve或许在潮热之中，但这并不意味着这不是他的第一次。而且这是他们彼此的第一次，Bucky希望能够慢一些，让他们一起适应这一切。

Steve可没有什么慢慢来的愿望，他的双腿大张着，膝盖曲起在Bucky的身侧。他的双手沿着Steve的大腿抚摸而下，他的阴茎充血肿胀，紧贴在他的肚子上。就像所有的男性omega一般，Steve的阴茎要小一些，但却正好可以让Bucky躺下，将它包容进嘴里。

当他这么做的时候，Steve哭叫了起来，他在枕头里弓起背，他的手指绞缠在床单里。Bucky之前从没对别人做过这样的事，但这并不妨碍他迅速的就找到了节奏。他在Steve的阴茎头部卷起舌头，接着他离开，在他的大腿根部亲吻着。

Steve发出的声音直接进了Bucky的阴茎里。当Steve将他拉起在他脸上留下一连串的亲吻的时候，他乐于配合。他们彼此都呼吸沉重，鼻尖紧贴着。

“我想要你Buck，”Steve说着用双手捧住Bucky的脸，朝他露出坚定的表情，“我想要你在我的身体里面。我想你干我。”

Steve如此坚定的说出这些话，就像是就算他想要，他也不认为自己能够拒绝他。 他温柔的撑开Steve的腿，沿着他曲起的膝盖一直亲吻到胯间。

Steve的小穴已经湿了，当Bucky轻柔的用手指抹了一把边缘的时候，他能感受到那流出的湿意，Steve轻声的啜泣。那声音在Bucky将手指插进去的时候被截断了，Steve在他加如第二根手指并且缓慢剪动的时候就已经很湿了。

Bucky深深的吻着Steve，试图在他加入第三根手指的时候吸引他的注意力以免他感到任何的不适。Steve从发际线一直红到了脚，他如此轻易的就成为了他所见过的最漂亮的东西。他觉得自己就像头野兽，有一条丑陋的金属胳膊，伤疤顺着他的肩膀一直落到他的背上和胸前。

就算Steve注意到了，他也没有提起，他纤细的手指滑过旧伤疤，一直落到了他的身侧。他拉扯着Bucky的裤子边，发出哭泣的声音，手脚忙乱的想要将其扯落。

“没关系，”Bucky说着从Steve身上挪开，他解开自己裤子上的扣子，“我来。别担心。我来。”

他一把就脱下了自己的裤子和内裤，将他们随意丢在床边。

“求你，来吧，求你，”Steve恳求着，Bucky又一次的趴在了他的上方。

Steve的双腿交勾在他的背后，Bucky可以感到他落在他后腰处的脚跟。他们贴住彼此温柔的挺动着。Bucky让自己享受起了此刻他们紧贴在一起的感受。

Bucky缓慢的挤了进去，而Steve已经开始滴落湿液，Bucky知道自己最好不要太快。当他完全进入Steve的身体之中的时候，他停了下来，因为Steve彻底安静了。房间里只留下了他们响亮的喘息声。

“你好吗，宝贝？”Bucky温柔的用手捧住Steve的脸，对方靠了过来。Steve朝上朝他眨了眨眼，他的眼皮沉重，脸上露出开心的表情。

“我很好，”Steve轻语着，一手与Bucky交缠，“我很好，继续，我想要你继续。”

Bucky开始向前运动，Steve用停留在他背上的脚跟温柔的指引着他。他在标记附近亲吻着，大口的呼吸着Steve的味道。

他已经很久没和人做过爱了，那是在他丢了他的手臂之前，而且他从没在情热期做过。他尽可能的紧拥着Steve，开始缓慢的在他身体之中运动。Steve抓住他的肩膀，他顿挫的指尖在他的皮肤上留下许多细小的半月痕迹。

他丢脸的很快就到了边缘，他的手环绕着Steve的阴茎，他们一起到达了顶峰。他已经可以感受到自己的结开始形成，让他在Steve紧窄的不可思议的小穴里难以移动分毫。

当Steve释放的时候，Steve包围着他的阴茎的地方不停紧缩的感觉让他直接攀过了顶。他的脑子混沌不堪，但是那些纯粹的本能让他拉近Steve，在他的腺体上咬了一口。他们彼此大叫着，Bucky只希望Steve不是因为疼痛才哭叫的。

Bucky花了一分钟才恢复理智。他躺了下来，将Steve拉在怀中，让自己不要压到他。他将被他们推挤到脚边的毯子拉回盖好，以免感冒。

Bucky将他们标记处渗出的一小丝血迹温柔的擦去。Steve发出轻哼，接着在Bucky的锁骨上轻轻啄吻着。Omega不能给伴侣留下标记，但他不能说自己会介意Steve标记他的这个想法。

“感觉有点怪，”steve埋在Bucky的胸前轻声呢喃着，“标记。那感觉就像我有一部分现在变成你的了。”

他以前一直都觉得别人声称被标记的感觉很难形容是在开玩笑。此刻他完全明白了。那就像Steve的一部分充满了他的一部分空位，而他之前都不知道那些空位存在着。

Bucky将Steve手贴在自己的心口，他很清楚那里依旧有些激烈的跳动着。Steve就像只猫一样轻柔的摩擦过他的胸膛。他觉得自己几乎就要像猫一样打呼噜作为回应了。

“我觉得你让我丧失了能好好思考的能力，”Bucky说着，而Steve轻哼着笑出了声。

“我很确信我只需要躺着，你就会干完所有的事，”Steve回复道。他现在更加清醒了一些，热潮在结结了之后减退了一些。

Bucky将Steve拉近，胡乱着吻了吻他，“我们显然记得的东西不一样。”

将近过了半个消失，Bucky的结才变小，那比他平时要花的时间长得到多。最后，Steve在他慢慢拿出来的时候朝他露出了不高兴的表情。他从Bucky身上翻下来平躺着。

“我感觉不到我的腿了，”Steve哼哼，在毯子里扭来扭去。Bucky翻了个身朝向Steve，用手指抚摸着Steve颧骨上的雀斑。Steve在Bucky抚摸到他的鼻梁的时候皱了皱鼻子，“你在做什么？”

“能够和你结婚真的很幸运，”Bucky满怀感情的说道。在所有他父亲能够为他选择的结婚对象之中，他是如此不可思议的幸运能够和Steve成婚。

Steve翻过身，将脸埋进Bucky的手臂之中。他们躺着过了一分钟，Bucky依旧能感到表面之下的激情蛰伏着。

“我在和你之前曾经和别人订过婚约，”Steve安静的说着，“你的军队跨过Mullingar的时候，我们打了一仗，他死在那场战役里。”

Bucky感觉自己全身的空气都被抽空了，“你。。。你爱他吗？”

Steve突然坐了起来，“不，他太可怕了。他大概比我大了有十岁，我父亲在我刚过了第一次热潮的时候就给我们订了亲，我那时候才十五岁。他只是想掌控我，他除了把我当成他未来愚蠢的小omega丈夫外什么都没有。”

他胸膛之中有什么收得紧紧的，他伸出手，握住Steve的手，紧紧的握在手中，“我不想你也这么想我，觉得我只是把你当成我的小omega丈夫。”

“你已经比他好了很多了，”Steve一边说着，一边紧紧捏着Bucky的手，“他曾经告诉我我有多好闻，而那意味着我有多容易生孩子。就算那时候我才十五岁，还只是个孩子。”

他将Steve拉下，让彼此紧靠缠绕在一起，接着将Steve搁在自己的下巴下。他们是如此完美的交融在一起，他们的双手还彼此紧握着。一想到Steve曾经和那么糟糕的人交往过，甚至他还可能和像那样的家伙结婚，Bucky就能感受到愤怒在他心中燃起。

他们没有深吻，Steve靠过来依着他。Bucky已经半晕半睡了，因他们日间的活动疲惫不堪。而另一边，Steve看起来倒是兴致满满。

他抽回身，躺下，“我简直无法相信你居然没觉得累。”

“我都没法相信你居然累了，”Steve回嘴，“老家伙。”

“我才比你大五岁，”Bucky应着，一边将Steve挂在额前的刘海抚开。他的金发朝着一边竖起，Bucky试图抹平它们，但他没成功。

Steve躺下身，而Bucky几乎觉得自己就要睡着了。他就像平时一样在上床之前屈起膝盖贴在自己的胸前。Bucky试图做些小动作而不至于吵醒Steve，虽然他们都累坏了。

“Bucky？”Steve问道，而Bucky哼哼着回应，将自己的脸又埋回了Steve颈项之间，“我饿了，你能给我弄点吃的吗。”

“你为什么不能自己去拿吃的？”Bucky抱怨着，将自己的脸埋进满是Steve的味道的枕头里。

Steve夸张的倒在了床上，“我动不了了，我的腿不听使唤。你弄坏我的腿了。”

Bucky确信自己朝着Steve露出一个不怎么相信的表情后，爬下床，去了客厅，他在那召唤了侍女。他为他们各点了一份鸡汤和一块苹果派，试图弥补生存和美味之间的差距。

Steve在Bucky回到床上的时候将他拉到了自己的身上，而对方心满意足的将头搁在了Steve纤瘦的胸膛上，让他用手指摩梭过他的头发。

“我真的很高兴能成为你的伴侣，Bucky，”Steve将一条腿缠上Bucky的身体，紧贴着Bucky的性腺。在他意识到自己在做什么之前，Bucky就发出了一声低吼，朝下紧压着Steve的身体。

“抱歉，我不是故意的，”Bucky呢喃着，有些为他的alpha式的行为感到丢脸。Bucky不像其他人一样让自己的alpha本能主宰自己，但是当Steve环抱着他的时候，这挺难办到。

Steve点点他的脸颊，但除了发出一声低哼外什么都没说。Bucky不记得上一次是谁像Steve这般摸过他的头发，而他无法阻止自己用鼻尖亲昵。Bucky确信自己的头发看起来乱蓬成一团，他甚至对他们是否从他头上翘起都不感到意外。

门上传来一声轻声敲门声，他们的吃的到了。Steve几乎跳了起来，直接将Bucky撞开了。他抓过吃的，接着又踱着步回到床上，他将餐盘放在床头柜上，接着抓来一盘苹果派。

“我可以咬上一口吗？”Bucky问着边微微坐起身。

Steve朝他露出个不在意的表情，“你的那块就在那。”

“我只是想要咬一口，”Bucky不觉得自己能吃上一整块，但咬上一口还是不错的。

Steve在他试图来拿的时候用叉子戳了一下他的手，“想都别想。”

Bucky有点想直接从他的叉子上偷一口，但他又有点担心Steve会怎么报复他。他躺下身，将自己的额头贴在Steve瘦骨嶙峋的胯骨上，看着他细嚼慢咽的享受着一整块的派。 

***

整整三天，Bucky和Steve都几乎黏在了一起。他们在每个房间里做爱，甚至在书房里，使得那里出乎他们意料之外的脏乱。最后，他们两个躺在地上，彼此开怀大笑了起来。

到第三天的时候，Steve已经比之前要清醒多了，他潮热的间歇开始变长。第二天是最激烈的一天，而最糟的时刻则是在当Steve试图拒绝喝那茶的时候。虽然他只是看起来很清楚这茶是做什么用的，而这已经足够让他被潮热搅成一团糊的脑子告诉他拒绝它，而最终让一整杯的茶都打翻在了地板上。

当第三天结束的时候，他们都清楚自己需要好好泡个澡。他们最终在浴缸里胡乱的做爱，将水泼的到处都是，溅满了整个浴室地板。当他们最终倒在床上时，Steve半躺在他的身上，不想要挪动。

当Bucky第四天醒来时，潮热的味道几乎消失殆尽，而他知道终于结束了。他懒洋洋的伸了伸懒腰，让自己的关节活动活动，肌肉松弛松弛。Steve贴在Bucky身旁蠕动着，懒懒的用手指缠绕着Bucky的金属手腕。

Bucky注视着Steve大大的蓝眼睛缓缓的张开了，睫毛在他脸颊上投下阴影的时候让它们看起来细长浓密。他小心的将他们的鼻尖贴在一起，摩挲着，Steve轻轻的大笑起来。

“我可以感受到你手臂里的魔法，”Steve说着将手指整个缠绕上Bucky的金属手臂，“我在联结之前感觉不到它，它是一种非常深的古老的魔法。我之前从来没感受到过像它一样的东西。”

Bucky有丝困惑。“Stevie，这条手臂里没有魔法。Zola设计它的时候没有掺杂任何的魔法。只是金属的。”

Steve翻了个身，用手肘撑起自己。“这条手臂里绝对有魔法。我能感受到它。这个魔法在回应我的魔法。”

Alexander特别为他不使用任何魔法设计了这条手臂。曾经向他不只一次的保证里面除了互动的技术外什么都没有。那种只有Stark才能媲美的技术。如果里面有任何的魔法，Bucky绝对不会允许这件东西被按到自己身上。

“你不知道你在说什么，”Bucky猛然坐起，开始下床。“这条手臂里面没有魔法。你大概只是感受到了你自己的魔法在回应你。”

“我没有撒谎，”Steve的声音变得冰冷，“我知道我感受到了什么。我只是不明白这条手臂里有魔法会有什么错。魔法是好东西，Bucky。”

Bucky不知道该怎么和Steve解释魔法并不是件好东西，而不是间接指向Steve是件坏东西，而他确实不是。他不知道该怎么和Steve解释魔法给他带来的所有伤害。

“我不想谈论这件事，”Bucky在睡衣外披上了睡袍，“我去弄点早饭，你想要点什么吗？”

“不，我不想要任何早餐，我只想谈论这事，”Steve猛然回应。“你不能因为你不想谈论什么就忽略掉我。我是你的丈夫。”

“你的丈夫只想要安静，并且用点早餐，Steve,”这话刚一出口，他就已经能看到后果的严重。Steve看起来像是想要将他撕成碎片。

“你答应过我你不会把我当成你的愚蠢的小omega丈夫。你发过誓，而现在，你甚至都不和我说！你无视我就像我说的任何话根本无关紧要，”Steve将毯子像面盾牌一般包裹住自己。

Bucky知道他大概只离毁掉他们之间的一切只差一步之遥了，它是这么的脆弱，一步就能毁掉。

问题是，他依旧没准备好谈论他是怎样失去他的手臂的，被九头蛇捉住是什么样的。他唯一与之谈起过的对象只有突击队，他们当时在那。就算是他的家人也除了一些大概之外一无所知，而那仅只能不让他的母亲不再忧心忡忡。

他知道他应该将一切都告知Steve。将话一点点的坦诚铺开。将一切坦白。Bucky知道Steve大概会理解他。尽他所能的帮助Bucky。

虽然他知道自己正在犯个大错，Bucky依旧无法将一切坦然说出。他迅速的脱掉他的睡衣，穿上厚外套。Steve依旧坐在床上包裹着毯子盯着他。

“我想我需要去冷静一下，”Bucky耸了耸他的外套，避开了Steve的目光。

“我简直不敢相信你居然这样，”Steve嘶声，“你不能因为自己不想就躲着不肯谈论魔法！”

Bucky发出一记长长的颤抖着的叹息，“我就是想要冷静一下。我们以后可以谈。”

“你知道我有魔法能力，Bucky。我不会不去使用的强大魔法，”Steve冰冷的看着Bucky，“我们的孩子或许也会有魔法。你打算躲着我的这点吗？你打算躲着我们的孩子吗？”

Bucky的心里有什么断了，“你就是不知道什么时候该适可而止，Steve！有的时候你得学着避而不谈！别想着逼着我去做什么！”

“我简直不能相信你，Barnes!”Steve转过身不看他。“离开。我现在连看都不想看到你。”

Bucky知道成熟的做法不是愤怒的冲出房间，但他就是这么做了。他想他听见了Steve丢东西的声音。Bucky小心的关上了门。

他靠在门上，猜想着自己为什么就是不能避免搞砸一切。


End file.
